Piensa antes de actuar, no sabes cuándo se podría repetir la historia
by Melgamonster
Summary: Después de la pelea contra el ejercito de liberación y Utsuro, al fin el planeta se encontraba en paz y quien ascendería al puesto de general apaciguador de barbaros seria Soyo Tokugawa. Pero ella tendría una debilidad, una de carmesí cabellos y zafiros ojos; pero a final de cuentas una debilidad.
1. Capítulo 1

**PIENSA ANTES DE ACTUAR, NO SABES CUÁNDO SE PODRÍA REPETIR LA HISTORIA**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Un nuevo aire de paz se respiraba en Edo, porque después de la guerra, que le costó muchas bajas a la humanidad; al fin Edo quedó completamente a manos de los humanos.

Y ¿qué mejores manos que las de la hermana pequeña del anterior Shogun Shigeshige? Ella junto con sus aliados se encargaron de levantar el Bakufu y ahora es la primera mujer Shogun, con su asesor Nobunobu; estaban llevando a Edo a un progreso enorme.

Pero la perfecta Shogun de Edo tenía una sola debilidad. Ya fuera por su envidiable físico o su despistada forma de ser, era la adoración de la mandataria.

−Hola Soyo~ −saludo carismáticamente irrumpiendo una sala del palacio.

−¿Kamui san cuándo llegó?−interrogó preocupada, según la información proporcionada él llegaría al anochecer y así tendría tiempo de arreglarse.

−¿Quién es él?

−¿Por qué le habla con tanta confianza a la Shogun?

−¿cómo puede irrumpir este lugar sin que Shogun le reprenda?

−¿Y los guardias?

Comentarios así eran los que murmuraban los presentes en la reunión, sólo pocos sabían de la existencia de esa persona.

−Jum −intentó llamar la atención la mano derecha de Soyo pero los presentes simplemente lo ignoraron −¡Jum! − Ahora su llamado era más fuerte, pero todos tenían su mirar fijo en el intruso.

Soyo solo bajo la mirada, estaba feliz que esa persona hubiera llegado antes pero que empezaran a murmurar no era nada bueno y eso no pasó desapercibido para el recién llegado.

−Hola~, −saludo con su característica sonrisa −. Si se preguntan por sus guardias están haya fuera derrotados, si vienen a este castillo no deberían traer gente tan débil, no saben cuándo este lugar podría ser tomado por los piratas del Harusame −. Su sonrisa ahora mostraba sadismo total y su sed de sangre, casi todos los presentes salieron corriendo de ahí, menos quienes ya conocían a esa persona y su gran sentido del humor.

−Genial, nos vamos cinco minutos por algo de comer y un inmigrante ilegal arruina la reunión del Shogun. −Ahora en la puerta se encontraban dos policías uno vestido de negro y otra de blanco.

−Aunque eso se puede significar que la reunión ya acabo y podemos regresar a nuestro descanso −comentó la policía para retomar el camino de donde había llegado −. Iré por las donas a la cafetería.

−Disfruta las donas Nobume san −exclamo el rubio mientras se posicionaba a lado de la general apaciguador de bárbaros −. Esperó que haya tenido buen viaje Kamui san. Nos vemos después Soyo sama, Okita dono por favor no se distraiga de sus deberes −solicitó para después abandonar el lugar.

−Creo que es hora de que yo también me vaya, la bestia se sulfura si no llegó a comer. Cuñadito te encargo la seguridad de la princesa −exclamó mientras caminaba a la puerta.

−Te mataré −respondió.

−Luego, creo que tienes problemas más grandes. −Antes de dejar la habitación señalo a su jefa.

−Soyo, ¿Estás enojada que llegará sin avisar? –Se acercó más a ella y agarró sus hombros con las manos.

−...−No hubo respuesta alguna.

−¿Soyo? −cuestionó mientras se ponía a su altura y la miraba directamente a los ojos, pensó por un momento que estaría enojada por haber interrumpido la reunión pero en su rostro se denotaba una gran sonrisa.

−Gracias Kamui san, corriste a esa gente sin que yo tuviera que ensuciarme las manos −. Ahora no solo sonreía también reía a grandes carcajadas −. Tenía tiempo que me quería librar de esa gente que no estaba haciendo nada por el país, y tú solo tuviste que llegar y espantarlos con el Harusame. − La cara de la joven estaba tan roja de tanto reír −. Las caras de los tipos cuando se fueron eran como si se fueran cagar encima.

En momentos así, era cuando el sadismo de esa pequeña persona salía a flote, así que no le quedaba otra opción que acompañarla en su risa.

−Me imaginó que debes estar cansado de largo viaje Kamui san, ¿qué tal si ahora vamos a comer? − Ya no había rastro de la burla que emanaba su rostro. Ahora sólo estaba esa tierna sonrisa que exclusivamente le dedicaba a él.

−Si −asintió mientras su antena capilar se movía para arriba y abajo como si ella también estuviera confirmando.

Ambos salieron del salón y recorrieron los extensos pasillos del palacio. Algunos saludaban cordialmente al invitado especial de la mandataria al cruzarse con él en el camino, mientras que otros evitaban mirar al joven chico que caminaba en silencio detrás de la joven. Lo cierto era que todos los miembros al servicio de la líder sabían quién era ese sujeto y todos hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo pudo esa tierna joven lograr una relación tan cercana con el más peligroso pirata del Harusame?

−¿Hay algo de lo que tengas apetito? Puedo pedir que lo preparen para ti−. Cuestiono pensativa la joven mientras caminaba delante de él.

−Lo que sea está bien, tengo mucha hambre−respondió de una forma animada, Soyo soltó una leve risa.

−Kamui san siempre tiene hambre−comentó mientras continuaba con su risa.

Sentados en un largo comedor, cubierto en su totalidad de distintos guisos para el disfrute de ambas personas. Pero se podía apreciar que era solo uno el que devoraba sin educación ni modales en la mesa toda la comida ahí servida, mientras que la otra sólo lo admiraba.

−Kamui san tu apetito siempre me ha sorprendido –comentó cuando él estaba tragando el último bocado del último plato.

−La comida de la Tierra es de lo más rico y comer sin preocuparme de que alguien va a venir a quitarme mi comida, es de lo mejor –respondió mientras le sonreía.

−Me alegra que le haya gustado Kamui san. –Le correspondió la sonrisa. −¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará? –Lo preguntaba para calcular cuánto tiempo estaría ausente de sus deberes de gobernante y planear sus posibles paseos.

−Esta vez vine con el permiso de Abuto, como no ha habido mucho movimiento en el espacio me dejó venir. Creo que será aproximadamente una semana.

−¿Una semana? –La felicidad de la de azabaches cabellos casi se podía palpar, era el tiempo más largo que él se había quedado en la Tierra. Pero así como subió exponencialmente bajo a causa de sus pensamientos. – _Pero dudo que Kamui san se quede todo el tiempo conmigo, también debe ir a ver a Kagura y estoy segura que buscara pelea con Okita san_.

−Si una semana. Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí, ¿verdad? –El rostro de la pequeña señorita frente a él se coloreó de carmesí.

−Cla… cla… claro−tartamudeo por pensar que dormirían bajo el mismo techo, un techo demasiado grande; pero a final de cuentas era el mismo. –Diré que te preparen una habitación de huéspedes −. La noche ya se estaba asomando por la ventana y lo mejor era descansar; él debía estar cansado por el viaje.

−Quiero una cerca de la de Soyo. −¿En qué momento su cuerpo fue rodeado por los fuertes brazos de él? ¿Desde qué momento empezó a tener ese tipo de confianzas con ella?

−Está bien –se zafó de ese agarre lo más pronto que pudo. Su corazón no resistiría ese tipo de acciones. –Sígueme.

Salieron del comedor, que después de que ellos abandonaron dicho lugar empezó a llenarse de servidumbre. Caminaron otro tramo más de ese largo pasillo para dirigirse a otra sección del enorme castillo.

−Esta va a ser tu habitación Kamui san –indicó cuando se hallaban frente a una puerta corrediza de madera, − mi habitación es la siguiente; me encuentro disponible después de la nueve de la mañana. Que pase buenas noches –se despidió mientras caminaba hacia sus aposentos.

A los cuales se adentró para despistar a su visita, pues tenía cosas pendientes que hacer, si quería estar con esa persona especial para ella durante toda su estadía en la Tierra.

−Nobunobu san. –Tocaba delicadamente la puerta de su mano derecha, él único que le soportaba sus constantes pensamientos de enamorada hacia el joven amanto y a la vez el que intentaba hacerla recapacitar que él no era un buen partido.

−Soyo sama –exclamó sorprendido mientras abría la puerta. −¿Se le ofrece algo?

−Kamui san se va a quedar toda esta semana –confesó en un murmuro apenas audible para su interlocutor.

−Va a querer que le ayude a las actividades que correspondan esta semana, ¿verdad? –Le sonreía tal cual hermano mayor comprensivo que va a cubrir la travesura de su hermana.

−Puedo ayudarte con el papeleo de siete a nueve de la mañana y de siete a nueve de la noche. –Está bien que quería pasar el mayor tiempo con su invitado, pero no podía descuidar sus deberes de gobernante.

−No hay nada importante durante esta semana, tómeselo como unas vacaciones –le sugirió −, si hay algo que ocupemos su presencia tendré que irrumpir alguna su cita con Kamui dono. –La cara de la mujer frente a él empezó a tomar matices rojos demasiado intensos y juguetear con sus dedos. Ni pareciera que fuera la líder de un país entero, sino una joven enamorada.

−Cualquier cosa traeré el teléfono encendido. –Fue lo último que dijo, antes de emprender camino a su alcoba.

Tal vez pensarían que ella estaba loca o sufría de amnesia, ¿Por qué cómo podía tener a dos hombres que eran un riesgo para ella y sus seres queridos en el pasado bajo su mismo techo?

La respuesta era fácil de comprender, o así lo veía ella, después de la gran guerra contra el ejército de liberación de altana; cualquiera que luchara por el planeta podía considerarse como un aliado fuera facción Tokugawa, facción Hitotsubashi o Amanto. Al final de cuentas peleaban por el amor hacia ese planeta azul. Y ahora por eso quienes antes eran sus enemigos; ahora uno era su actual mano derecha y asesor mientras que el otro era de la persona que estaba completamente enamorada.

 _N/A: Este fic empezó siendo una colaboración entre la mitad de_ _ **the sun is silent**_ _, pero a final de cuentas seré yo quien lo termine :V, aunque la idea del desarrollo de historia nos corresponde a ambas, yo solo escribiré._

 _Jefa este está dedicado a usted :3, me encorazona._


	2. Capítulo 2

**PIENSA ANTES DE ACTUAR, NO SABES CUÁNDO SE PODRÍA REPETIR LA HISTORIA**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

Su corazón había estado bombeando sangre de más durante toda la noche y eso era consecuencia de sus pensamientos por tenerlo tan cerca, tan cerca que solo les separaba una pared. Ella sabía que él si quisiera podría romperla, porque conocía su fuerza monstruosa fue testigo de ella como hace ocho años atrás.

Después de que fueran mutuamente presentados por su mejor amiga quedó prensada de su belleza y su infantil forma de ser. Qué cuándo él visitaba a su hermana por meras formalidades familiares ella siempre estaba con ellos. Al final de cuentas terminó enganchándolo a ella como un gato vagabundo que solo visita la casa en busca de alimento. Pero luego empezó a visitarla más a ella que a su hermana, tal vez eso se debía a que Kagura empezaba otro tipo de relación con Okita san y él ya no se sentía cómodo con ellos, por eso busco refugio con ella. Pero si se pone a pensar desde esas fechas ya habrán pasado unos tres años. Entonces ¿qué era ella para él? ¿La vería como un objetivo romántico o solo era la persona que le alimentaba?

Tenía el objetivo de sacarle información correspondiente a como la veía él y eso sería algo que ella conseguiría a cualquier costo.

Se detuvo un segundo para respirar una gran bocanada de aire, sus ojos marrón tenían debajo unas profundas ojeras gracias a aquellos pensamientos que no le permitieron dormir durante la noche. Se reprendió a si misma por aquello, ni siquiera quiso verse al espejo por más de dos segundos y es que, ¿cómo pudo permitirse verse en estado tan horrible cuando él estaba en la tierra? ¿Y justo cuando durante la noche había adquirido la determinación que tanto tiempo espero?

"Al mal paso darle prisa" pensó resignada mientras se adentraba al gran comedor donde sabía que estaba el a esa hora de la mañana. Lo vio, estaba devorando una olla llena de arroz al mismo tiempo que devoraba un trozo de carne con la mano derecha, lo había visto tantas veces haciendo lo mismo y aun le parecía gracioso saber que toda esa comida era simplemente el desayuno.

−Buenos días Kamui san −saludo la joven mientras se sentaba delante de él en el comedor.

−¡Ah Soyo! −le respondió el chico con sus mejillas llenas de comida−. Duermes mucho.− Agregó con una gran sonrisa.

−Si eso creo −respondió con las mejillas rojas, no importaba el tiempo que pasara, seguía sintiéndose avergonzada por los comentarios sin tacto del chico.

Ella le sonrió de igual manera y por un segundo Kamui dejo de comer clavando su vista en la joven quien procedía a servirse un poco de té.

−Tienes ojeras Soyo−. Señalo el chico con su dedo índice donde ellas se manifestaban en su rostro.

Ella enrojeció al instante. Debió suponer que el maquillaje no sería efectivo, tal vez los Yato tenían una vista más aguda o algo por el estilo.

−¡Oh! Eso es que... que... yo… yo tuve muchas cosas que arreglar y mucho papeleo−. Trataba de excusarse.

−Oh ya veo, Abuto también se pone así cuando hay mucho trabajo −respondió pensativo−. A veces no com...− El silencio repentino del chico desconcertó a Soyo, parecía pensativo, como si tratara de entender algo, entonces se acercó a la joven estirando una mano hacia ella.

−Ka... Kamui san −balbuceó sonrojándose cohibida−. ¿Qué estas… que estás haciendo?

El chico no dijo nada, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, ella solo atino a cerrar sus ojos mientras sentía como todo daba vueltas, entonces él colocó un pan en su boca.

−Tienes que comer −dijo el chico mientras regresaba a su asiento vanagloriándose como si su acción hubiera salvado a la pequeña chica−. Abuto a veces no come cuando hay mucho trabajo.

−Gracias Kamui san. −Estaba algo desilusionada con lo que acababa de pasar. Ella esperaba otro tipo de atención. Pero al final de cuentas le regalo una sonrisa porque ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que se preocupaba por ella −. ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo Kamui san?

−¿Paseo? −cuestionó dudoso mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

−Si, donde se sale a caminar para conocer un lugar −explicó Soyo con paciencia.

−Oh, como una caminata de exploración para ver si el planeta es apto para ser vendido −. Imposible que él no relacionara lo que hablaban con sus labores que hacía en el Harusame.

−Algo parecido, pero sin la necesidad de vender el planeta. −Había veces que le daba un poco de miedo las referencias que él hacia su trabajo.

−Oh claro que no, nunca vendería el planeta que está protegido por tus manos. −Se sorprendió de escuchar eso, él y su tripulación no atacaban la Tierra por respeto a ella −. Además de que hay mucha comida deliciosa. −Se metió otra gran cantidad de comida a la boca, eso daba a entender que la estaba disfrutando en grande.

−¿Entonces el paseo está bien? −cuestionó un poco dudosa ya que no le había dado respuesta afirmativa.

−Si hay más comida deliciosa de por medio, digo que está bien −le dedicó una sonrisa, pero había notado que esa sonrisa se la dedicaba solo a ella. Definitivamente hoy iba a ser el día en que conseguiría la información sobre qué tipo de relación estaban llevando.

Habían estado caminando por el jardín que se mandó a construir especialmente para ella, pero tenía acceso a todo el público. El pelirrojo sólo le seguía como perrito a su ama, pero más de una vez se había dedicado a observar algunas flores.

−¿Hay de estas flores aquí? −cuestionó sorprendido mientras salía del sendero para alcanzar lo que le había llamado la atención.

−Se llama flor de la bahía no son comunes en estos lares, se dan más en lugares cercanos al mar, para su crecimiento aquí requiere de cuidados especiales −le explicó como había conseguido aquellos ejemplares de la flor que tenía en mano.

−Vaya, para conseguirlas en aquel lugar había que pagar precios muy altos −murmuró mientras recordaba días del pasado.

−¿Esa flor le recuerda a alguien Kamui san? −Sabía que no debía preguntarle. Ella conocía la historia por parte de su amiga, y también de como eso al que más le había afectado era a él.

−Era la flor favorita de alguien especial. −Fue lo único que dijo, soltó ese ejemplar, ya que solo lo había agarrado para observarlo mejor, y regreso al camino donde la joven de azabaches cabellos le esperaba −. Huele a algo delicioso− dijo mientras inhalaba más aire para distinguir ese aroma que lo había atrapado.

−Si aquí adelante hay un restaurante que aprovecha los aromas de las flores para hacer comida, vayamos −comentó para también desviar el tema que era todavía doloroso para él, lo percató en sus pupilas.

−¿Comida hecha con flores? Suena algo extraño.

−Pero es muy delicioso. −Tomó su mano y lo guio para llegar a ese lugar.

−Si es así vayamos−. Confirmo su agarre para que lo guiara, eso solo hizo feliz a la pequeña joven.

−¡Wow tenías razón Soyo esto está delicioso!− gritó el chico emocionado por las exquisiteces que probaba.

Los demás clientes del restaurante no dejaban de observar al par de jóvenes, el chico llamaba mucho la atención por su gran capacidad de comer y la mesa llena de comida no ayudaba en nada. Pero eso no importaba, la sonrisa del chico era algo que Soyo encontraba realmente encantador, así que el resto del mundo podía irse a la mierda cuando él sonreía.

−Me alegro que te guste− respondió ella dejando ver su alegre sonrisa.

−Es muy buena− agrego él después de que termino de engullir el décimo primer plato.

−Lo es, he venido muchas veces con Kagura chan y Okita san− dijo ella, la expresión en él cambio, como si le hubiesen insultado.

−Oh el policía de la tierra y mi tonta hermana −murmuro, ella no pudo evitar reír.

Él tal vez no lo notaba, pero ella lo sabía, era todo un hermano celoso.

−También he venido con Nobunobu san –agregó mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa y su cara en sus brazos para poder observarlo mejor.

−¿Nobunobu san?− cuestionó, había escuchado ese nombre, pero no se le venía un rostro a la mente

−Kamui−san... se han presentado 5 veces −respondió ella−. Es mi mano derecha, quien me ayuda a manejar los asuntos del país y quien siempre me acompaña en reuniones importantes.

−¿Mano derecha? –repitió pensativo −. ¡Ah nariz rota! Nariz rota, le di un golpe apenas lo vi y no lo mate, debo darle crédito, resiste los golpes –explicó como era que lo recordaba.

Soyo comenzó a reír, era oficial, comenzaría a llamar a Nobunobu de esa manera.

−No tenía idea −dijo entre risas, sabia de sus fechorías que cometió en contra del país años atrás, pero nunca se le cruzó por la mente que inclusive había llegado a herir al que un tiempo fue llamado Shogun.

−Pero si has venido aquí con mi tonta hermana y esos tipos, ¿por qué no habíamos venido antes?− cuestiono, en cierta forma se sentía ofendido; él pensaba que era su compañero de comidas.

¿Qué significa exactamente esa pregunta? Con él, la respuesta era difícil de encontrar, lo más probable era que lo preguntara por la comida pero algo dentro de ella no podía evitar sentir ese fuerte golpeteo en su pecho.

−Bueno, lo conocí hace poco a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras hacia un viaje de reconocimiento, y como vi su temática les sugerí que se trasladara a este lugar. Eso pasó después de la última vez que estuviste aquí. A mí me encantó el sabor así que traje a las personas importantes para mí −respondió ella, justificándose. −Amigos...

−¿Amigos? –cuestionó, su tono de voz había cambiado y su mirada reflejaba algo diferente, algo muy parecido a la decepción.

−Si las personas más cercanas a mí, y tú eres una de ellas −le respondió con una sonrisa, pero ella en el fondo quería más que una relación de amistad con él.

−Oh ya veo −su tono se mantenía apagado, hasta su antena capilar se veía decaída, ¿eso se debía a sus palabras?, ¿le había dolido ser considerado como un amigo o por qué tenía que compartirla con otras personas?

−¿Te cayó mal la comida Kamui san? −Le extrañó su lentitud al comer, algo que no era muy propio de él.

−No claro que no −Le sonrió y se miraron a los ojos y ese intercambio duro varios segundos.

−Shogun sama aquí tiene la cuenta. −La mesera interrumpió el ambiente que se había formado, los zafiros que habían permanecido calmos mientras veía a la joven frente a él, se transformaron en cuchillas al momento de ver a la persona que había llegado a su mesa.

−¿La Shogun está aquí?

−Yo quiero una foto con ella.

−Dicen que es una mujer muy hermosa con gracia y elegancia.

−Quiero conocerla

Los murmurios se fueron transformando en gritos de admiración y en lo que la señorita de azabaches cabellos terminaba de pagar en la caja registradora del lugar, había sido rodeada por distintas personas con cámaras y celulares en mano.

−Soyo sama por favor regáleme una foto −solicitó una señora junto a ella.

−Está bien, pero no debemos tardar. Mi acompañante me está esperando −respondió con una sonrisa de comprensión.

Pasaron diez minutos y al fin las personas que querían una foto con ella habían disminuido, solo faltaba una niña y un joven.

−Gracias Soyo _one sama_ −le agradeció la niña haciéndole una reverencia −. Es mi modelo a seguir. −Y después de eso salió corriendo a abrazar a su madre, la escena le causo ternura a la mandataria.

−Shogun sama soy el último, una foto por favor. –Se acercó a ella el joven que faltaba, un poco temeroso.

−Está bien –le respondió con su característica sonrisa.

El chico se colocó a lado de ella ambos sonreían mientras esperaban a que la persona que hacia el favor de tomar las fotos le dijera que había salido bien.

−Muchas gracias. −Para sorpresa de la gobernante el joven se había tomado la confianza de abrazarla y luego empezó a dirigir sus labios a ella. Escena que no estaba pasando desapercibida por el Yato.

−¿Qué intentabas hacer? −Puso su sombrilla entre ambos, dirigiendo la punta hacia el hombre, este temeroso se separó. −Ella es mía −dijo esas palabras sin medir las consecuencias que tendría, pero si sabía que él estaba a cargo de protegerla.

−Lo si... sien… siento... yo... yo... yo no sabía −tartamudeaba de miedo al tener un Yato frente a él amenazándole con su paraguas.

−Kamui san déjalo ir −ordenó el general apaciguador de barbaros, cosa que sorprendió a muchos, ya que nunca hubieran imaginado que su líder pudiera hacerle frente a un Yato y todavía ordenarle.

Él solo bajo su arma y el joven osado había salido corriendo por su vida que hasta que olvido su teléfono móvil.

−Es hora de irnos −indicó mientras tomaba camino a la puerta, intentaba mantenerse lo más seria posible, pues las palabras que el pelirrojo había dicho momentos atrás hicieron que su corazón danzara como loco.

"No sonrías, no sonrías, no lo hagas" se decía a sí misma una y otra vez mientras caminaba junto al chico, agradecía también que el tuviera la costumbre de dejarla caminar adelante, si no, él ya hubiera visto su rostro rojo y sus patéticos esfuerzos por dejar de sonreír.

−¿Estas enojada Soyo? −cuestionó el chico dándole un ligero toque con su paraguas.

Ella sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría por la espalda por ese mínimo acto. Pudo haber gritado pero en su lugar se dio la vuelta para quedar delante de él, cruzando los brazos y haciendo su máximo esfuerzo tratando de mostrar una expresión de enojo.

−Lo estoy−. Se limitó a responder.−Ya hemos hablado de esto, no sería nada bueno si lastimas a alguien. –Y realmente no quería que eso pasara, su acompañante seria mal visto y por ende ella también.

−Se lo merecía, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad− respondió dejando ver una sonrisa, aunque la chica sabía que había enojo en sus palabras.

−No digas eso−. Suspiró mientras volvía a darle la espalda.

−¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no quieres que muera ese tipo?− cuestionó, había algo en el tono de su voz que Soyo noto diferente, incluso por un segundo se sintió preocupada.

−Lo que no quiero es que sigas manchándote las manos− respondió ella, encarándole de nuevo, pero ahora con determinación en sus ojos.

−Si hay más tipos como ese por ahí no puedo asegurar nada− murmuro, pero dejando en claro su amenaza−. No dejare que le toquen un cabello a Soyo.

−¿Eh?− ¿Que seguía? Soyo no podía pensar en nada, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué estaba haciendo antes de que el corazón comenzara a latirle como un loco?

−Soyo es mía −agrego el chico clavando su mirada zafiro en la pequeña joven.

Las piernas de ella se derritieron, no las sentía, no sentía nada. Era el momento, tenía que saber que era ella para él. Tomó una bocanada de aire en un intento de calmar los latidos de su pecho y adquirir un poco de valor.

−¡¿E... Eso que… que significa?!− gritó, necesitaba saber el porque de esas palabras, si no su corazón no se resistiría a las teorías locas que haría su corazón.

−¿Eso significa que? −Kamui ladeó su cabeza mientras observaba todos los gestos que la pequeña le ofrecía.

−Sig... signi... significa que... que... que tú y yo… −Casi casi estaba hiperventilando por las suposiciones que su cerebro pensaba y hacían que su corazón se acelerará.

−¿Tú y yo qué? −cuestionó algo impaciente y su sonrisa característica se había borrado de su rostro.

−Cuñadito. −Una voz altanera se oyó a la distancia, distrayendo a ambos de su plática inicial.

La pareja conformada por un sádico policía y una Amanto glotona, alcanzaron a sus conocidos que estaban en un puente que adornaba el jardín de flores.

−Te mataré. −Fue como recibió al de castaños cabellos apenas iba colocándose frente a él.

−Hola cuñadito ¿Cómo has estado?, Bien ¿y tú?, Bien paseando con la princesa, oh me alegro que de lleven tan bien. −él preguntaba y él solo se respondía.

−Te mataré~ −Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

−Estúpido hermano ¿cuándo me ibas a avisar que ya habías llegado? −Interrumpió el duelo le miradas con un golpe en la cabeza de su familiar.

−No te metas que puede que te quedes sin novio en lo que cae la noche −le amenazó volteando a ver al de castaños cabellos mientras tomaba su parasol.

−Cuando quieras cuñadito. −Desenfundó su espada y ya ambos se encontraban en posición de pelea. El pelirrojo fue quien atinó el primer golpe y después de eso se alejaron un poco de sus acompañantes.

−Estúpidos más les vale no arruinar el jardín de Soyo o yo los golpearé a ambos −amenazó al par conflictivo pero ya no la habían escuchado ya se encontraban lejos de ella −. Así que Soyo chan −volteo su mirar a su amiga y la rodeó con el brazo para hablarle cerca de su oído −, ¿qué estaban hablando tú y mi estúpido hermano mayor? −picardía se notaba en su voz, haciendo que a la chica se le subieran los colores al rostro. Era del conocimiento de ambas de los sentimientos que tenía la de azabaches cabellos hacia el hermano mayor.

−Nada −desvío su mirada de la inquisidora de su amiga −, me dijo que yo era suya −murmuro en un tono muy bajo que le costó trabajo escucharla.

−¿Qué? Ese maldito siempre tan egoísta –se quejó mientras alzaba sus puños en señal de lo que le esperaba a su hermano mayor cuando lo viera. −¿Pero eso qué significa? –cuestionó un poco confundida cuando cayó a la realidad, ella realmente no hacía a su hermano un enamorado empedernido. −¿A caso ya son novios y no me lo habías dicho? −. Fingió indignación mientras agarraba su pecho.

−No sé qué significa –suspiró mientras su tono de voz decaía −. Y tampoco somos novios. –Hablar sobre ese tema le deprimía en sobremanera.

−Mejor te llevo de regreso al castillo, esos dos no se ve que vayan a terminar de pelear pronto –dijo cuándo notó el decaimiento de humor de su amiga, mientras la rodeaba con el brazo y la guiaba hacia su hogar.

−Gracias Kagura chan –agradeció a su amiga con una sonrisa. Después de eso buscó con la mirada a esos dos sádicos pero ya no los vio.

* * *

 _N/A: Adivinen quien convenció a_ _ **the sun is silent**_ _para continuar esta historia, así es babys fui yo. Así que al final este cap ha sido escrito entre los dos :3_

 _Espero lo disfruten 3:_

 _ **I love Okikagu:**_ _A los dos nos alegra que te haya gustado el cap :3, ya no tienes porque esperar la conti, aquí esta :D_


	3. Capítulo 3

**PIENSA ANTES DE ACTUAR, NO SABES CUÁNDO SE PODRÍA REPETIR LA HISTORIA**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

−Soyo sama. –Unos hombres se encargaron de interrumpir el desayuno de su señora y de su acompañante.

−¿Qué ocurre? –La aludida volteo a verlos dedicándoles una tierna sonrisa mientras que su acompañante les observaba con una mirada que decía que en cualquier momento los mataría.

−Algo urgente ha sucedido y Nobunobu sama no puede solucionarlo por si solo y le urge su presencia en el salón de reuniones.

−Claro, voy con ustedes. –Con gracia y elegancia que la distingue se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia quienes habían llegado en su búsqueda, justo en la puerta volteo para hablar con su acompañante que tenía la boca llena de comida, algo común en él −. Kamui san me tendré que ausentar, no sé durante cuánto tiempo, así que le pido que se comporte y no destruya más cosas –solicitó con un tono frio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, ya que no importaba lo que el de carmesí cabellos hiciera ella siempre lo trataba con ternura.

−Está bien –respondió con melancolía en su voz y siguió comiendo pero lentamente.

−Vamos –indicó la mandataria para que la guiaran al lugar que debía llegar.

En un pasillo donde mejor se podían apreciar los lujos que ese castillo les podía ofrecer, un hombre de rubia cabellera y peinado hacia atrás caminaba por todo el pasillo dando vueltas en él en señal de su preocupación.

−Nobunobu san ¿Qué paso? –cuestionó la recién llegada al notar el nerviosismo que el cuerpo de su amigo, y mano derecha, emanaba.

−Es el consejo, está insoportable –respondió mirándola a los ojos; y es que después de la guerra contra Amantos y la reconstrucción del país, se decidió establecer un consejo conformado por personas de distintas edades que se encargaran de evaluar el crecimiento del país con sus dos nuevos líderes.

−¿Qué dicen ahora? –preguntó entre risas, estando su boca oculta tras la manga de su kimono. Ya que usualmente suelen ser muy recios con su compañero mientras que a ella le tratan muy bien.

−No creo que te sigas riendo después de la situación que te van a plantear –dijo mientras tallaba su sien y le abría la puerta a su compañera de mandato, para entrar a la sala donde se encontraban más de treinta personas en sus respectivos lugares.

−Buenos días honorable consejo –saludó mientras hacia una reverencia y después se sentaba en su respectivo lugar en frente de todas esas personas.

−Qué bueno que haya podido venir Soyo sama, −empezó a hablar una señora de aproximadamente sesenta años y era la que normalmente exponía el pensar de todos.

−Claro, dígame, ¿Qué les preocupa?

−Soyo sama, ¿Qué edad tiene?

−Veintidós años

−Ya está en la edad que debe comprometerse en matrimonio para conservar las tradiciones; y apoyamos su relación con el joven Yato. En cierta forma es un buen partido, es el almirante de la embarcación en Harusame, si nuestros líderes se unen en matrimonio podríamos contar con una gran fuerza armada, en caso de que pase algo como hace ocho años.

−Pero eso sería casar a Soyo sama por conveniencia, y apuesto que a ella no le gustaría algo así –externo Nobunobu −. Además así de fácil que se puede ganar la fuerza, también nos estaremos ganando muchos enemigos. Ya que el Harusame al ser una tripulación que recorre el universo, al estar relacionados con la Tierra estaríamos en constante amenaza por parte de sus enemigos, aparte que sus actividades ilícitas arruinarían nuestra reputación.

−Nobunobu san tiene razón. –Apoyo a su segundo al mando, mientras se ponía de pie. La situación en la que estaba envuelta la tomó de sorpresa.

−¿Entonces Soyo sama? Nosotros estábamos considerando sus intereses, ya que su interés por el joven Yato es un secreto a voces dentro del palacio. Lo más sencillo para nosotros hubiera sido organizarle una reunión de matrimonio y...

−Apoyo su consideración, pero yo tenía otros planes –interrumpió a la líder.

−Si nos pudiera hacer el favor de compartirlos.

−Esto… −La joven mandataria se puso nerviosa y su rostro la delataba. En cuestiones de amor no era muy buena con ellas −. Déjenme arreglar una situación hoy, si todo sale según mis planes, los externare y ustedes tendrán que aceptar mis condiciones; y si no, yo aceptaré sin resistencia mi matrimonio con la persona que sea de su elección –demandó en un tono autoritario algo muy extraño en ella.

−Está bien Soyo sama, esperamos su respuesta en la tarde. El tiempo pasa y debemos aprovecharlo al máximo.

−Bueno –dijo al abandonar la sala, pero al hacerlo también la abandono su tono autoritario y su determinación. Corrió a su habitación, procurando no ser vista por nadie, y se encerró ahí. Ahora solo quedaba la joven asustadiza en cuestiones del amor.

Que hayan aceptado su relación con Kamui le emocionaba, pero lo que había dicho Nobunobu era algo en que pensarse y hasta en cierta forma le preocupaba, ella ya no quería seguir poniendo en riesgo a su gente y menos por un mero capricho personal. Aparte de que ahora debía hacer cumplir su palabra y llevar a cabo su plan, que se ha ido posponiendo desde hace más de un año.

−Soyo ¿me hablaste? − Kamui llegó a la sala del trono, porque le habían indicado que ella quería hablar con él.

−Si. − Pocas veces él la veía ejerciendo su título, su actitud hacia su persona era la de una joven normal, no la de la mandataria máxima del ejército de un país.

−¿Qué pasó? −cuestiono mientras se sentaba en un cojín puesto para él enfrente de ella.

−Con respecto a lo que pasó ayer...

−Fue culpa del policía, sabía que era tu preciado jardín, pero en nuestro combate a muerte se me fue de la mano un ataque y acabamos destruyendo una pequeña parte de él, los dos intentamos componerlo pero no quedó igual.

−¿Que hicieron qué? −Se levantó de su lugar sorprendida, no esperaba ese tipo de confesión.

−Pensé que por eso era que estabas enojada hoy en la mañana. −Su antenita capilar se movía de un lado a otro en señal de preocupación.

−¿Eh? No. −Suspiro y volvió a guardar la calma −. Estaba molesta en la mañana porque anoche te fuiste a pelear con Okita san y no supe nada de ti después, además de que no terminamos nuestra conversación.

−Yo pensé que dijiste lo de no romper nada porque te enterarse de que destrozamos ese lugar.

−Bueno, luego me dices donde fue la parte afectada. Es de otra cosa de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

−¿Que paso? −Ladeó su cabeza confundido, su interlocutora estaba usando un tono demasiado serio, algo que no estaba acostumbrado.

−Kamui−san, si te pidiera que me llevaras contigo...−. Trago seco, no podía dejar de temblar, no era miedo eran esos sentimientos queriendo salir luego de tanto tiempo estando ocultos.− ¿Lo harías? −Se levantó de su lugar, se posó de rodillas enfrente de él y aprovecho para tocar su mejilla.

−¿Eh? −Kamui estaba confundido por las palabras de ella −. ¿Por qué quieres irte? −Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle, ya que no veía lógico que ella con una gran responsabilidad en ese mundo quisiera abandonarlo.

−Te amo Kamui san y quisiera estar contigo. Sé que tú no te quedarías en un lugar fijo como la Tierra, pero yo sí puedo irme contigo a vagar por el basto universo. −Seguía manteniendo contacto con la piel del él−. ¡Incluso iría al mismo infierno si es necesario!

−Oh. −Él eran consciente de lo que la pequeña joven le hacía sentir, por eso luego actuaba y hablaba sin pensar. Pero se había callado sus sentimientos para mantenerla a salvo. Él tiene muchos enemigos y no quería que la vieran a ella como objetivo por ser su debilidad. No podía hacerle eso, una flor tan delicada como ella debía ser tratada con cuidado y el, que todo lo que toca lo destruye ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? ¿Lo mismo que ese hombre le había hecho a ese persona especial?... ¿Matarla?

No.

Él no arrancaría a la flor más bella de la tierra, solo para alejarla de su hogar y dejar que se marchite.

−¿Entonces Kamui san? −Sus palabras lo sacaron de su trance mental.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él, Soyo le correspondió sonriéndole, ahí estaba, era claro que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

−Kamui−san estoy tan feliz−. Ella parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Kamui comenzó a reír cada vez más fuerte hasta que una fuerte carcajada pudo ser escuchada en todo el lugar.

−¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?−cuestionó sin dejar de reírse.−¿Venir conmigo? Solo terminarías estorbando en mis asuntos y ya tengo suficiente con Abuto para eso.

−Oh. − No podía decir más, las palabras no salían ¿era real lo que estaba escuchando?− Yo... Yo creí que

−¿Qué?−interrogó mientras le dedicaba una cara que demostraba sadismo y sed de sangre.

−Que tu sentías lo mismo.− El tono de su voz desapareció.

−¿Lo mismo? ¿Por qué? Solo me das deliciosa comida, ¿o piensas que vengo a verte por algo más? Si no fuera porque Kagura vive en este ridículo planeta ya lo hubiera tomado y vendido al precio más barato−respondió utilizando un tono de desprecio−. Sabía que Soyo era una mocosa ridícula pero... ¿tanto?

−¿Ah? Eso... Eso pensabas de mi−. No podía pensar, ¿estaba soñando? ¿Era una pesadilla? Le dolía, no, la mataba de la peor forma.

− _Parece tan sencillo_ − pensó Kamui esbozando una sonrisa−. Convertirte en Shogun te metió tonterías en la cabeza Soyo −dijo con un tono juguetón−. Eres ridícula, tonta y débil. Tal vez debí matarte aquella vez que tuve la oportunidad. _Parece tan sencillo romper su corazón. –_ Él solo se mantenía observando como las lágrimas se deslizaban por la mejilla de Soyo.

−Oh ya veo, lo siento por ponerte en esta situación incómoda −. Se levantó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron salió corriendo. Corrió hasta que se había alejado lo suficiente de ese lugar donde le rompieron su corazón, pero en cierta forma ya se lo esperaba, ella nunca creyó que un pirata lograra amar.

−Soyo sama, regreso demasiado pronto. −Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver una sudorosa princesa irrumpiendo en la sala, pero portaba una mirada tan imponente que nadie podía apartar su vista de ella.

−Acepto el matrimonio arreglado. −Fueron sus únicas palabras, pero dejo helados a todos, el ambiente se sentía tan tenso que no podían ni respirar.

Después de dejar en intriga al consejo abandono el lugar para seguir con su corrida directo a su habitación. Ahora si, en ese lugar podría desplomarse y dejar fluir sus emociones sin que nadie la viera.

* * *

.

* * *

 _N/A: No estaba muerta, solo andaba de parranda, vacaciones, en el fandom de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito. Peeeeero en fin, tenemos otro cap de este fic, y sé que les dejo con el corazón roto muajajajaja._ _ **The sun is silent**_ _y yo nadaremos felizmente en sus lágrimas :3, porque sí esta baby logro convencerla para que hiciera su aportación al fic y realmente la hizo espectacular, bueno gracias por leernos y no olviden dejarnos su sensuales reviews_


	4. Capítulo 4

**PIENSA ANTES DE ACTUAR, NO SABES CUÁNDO SE PODRÍA REPETIR LA HISTORIA**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Habían pasado seis meses desde esa mañana que abandono sus ilusiones de ser feliz con ese Amanto que le robo el corazón, después de esa confesión Kamui desapareció del palacio e inclusive de la Tierra, para no ser vuelto a ver por nadie.

Soyo nunca lloro en público después de tal desilusión de que su amor podría ser correspondido pero su almohada fue su consuelo en esas noches de pena y dolor.

El consejo enlisto a varios candidatos a prometidos para la general máxima, entre ellos la Shogun escogió a alguien que procedía de una familia agricultora, que tenía varios terrenos de cosecha que proveía de esos productos a los grandes almacenes dentro de Eso.

La conducta de ese joven era todo lo contrario al primer amor de la princesa. Tolerante, detestaba la violencia, amaba la vida de todo ser viviente y sobre todo presumía de muy buenos modales.

—Soyo sama, me agrada pasar tiempo con usted. —La aludida sonrió y volteo a ver a su acompañante que estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

—Subaru san, ya le he dicho que no es necesario que incluyas el sama cuando me hables y es bueno pasar tiempo juntos para conocernos mejor antes de casarnos. —El muchacho que fue el candidato ganador, era bien parecido, pero sus rasgos físicos no eran tan exuberantes como los de aquel conejo. Sus cabellos negros y ojos avellanados, transmitían paz y tranquilidad, a diferencia de él, que toda su persona parecía un completo caos y tan solo con una mirada te arrastraba a él.

—Pero Soyo sama usted sigue manteniendo un estatus más alto que el mío. Aunque al principio estaba en contra de estos tipos de matrimonio, me alegra haberla conocido. Es una mujer tan hermosa y amable. ─Tomó su mano y ahora la veía directamente a los ojos.

—Basta de esos cumplidos. —Ella se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos, además rompió aquel contacto, tampoco lo estaba a recibirlos en público y con demostraciones afectivas.

—Pero es la verdad. ─Respetó la decisión de la joven y no la volvió a tocar, pero sí le dedico una cálida sonrisa mientras le dedicaba su mirada.

—Tú también eres muy amable Subaru san. Proporcionar de alimentos, provenientes de tus huertas, a las personas refugiadas por la guerra no lo hace cualquiera.

—Pero Soyo sama, fue usted quien hizo el trabajo más difícil: levantar un país desde los escombros.

—Ejem. —Sus acompañantes llamaron su atención, era incomodo ver a dos tortolos enfrente de ellos, no estaban acostumbrados a tantas demostraciones de afecto.

—Otro día pueden seguir de quien hizo más acciones buenas —pidió la chica de rojizos cabellos mientras los miraba altaneramente —.Ya que nosotros solo nos dedicamos a patear culos alienígenas para salvar el mundo pero eso no tiene nada de relevante.

—Si solo luchamos contra los a mantos y los expulsamos de la Tierra, pero nada más.

—Okita san, Kagura chan ustedes también tuvieron un papel muy importante en la batalla, sin ustedes nosotros no hubiéramos podido hacer todo lo que dijimos

—Soyo sama tiene razón, ustedes realmente son personas muy fuertes y...

—Bueno, yo ya me voy —. Se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento y tomo su espada —. Tengo trabajo que hacer, al parecer Hijikata san me acaba de mandar un mensaje de que se encontraron con un grupo criminal que comercializa drogas y necesita mi apoyo. —dijo mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo y después emprendió camino hacia la puerta.

—Hey pero le prometimos a Soyo...—Fue siguiendo a su pareja hasta la salida del restaurante.

—Rayos, hasta escuchar las reuniones matutinas del Shinsengumi con Hijikata hablando es menos aburrido que esto —exclamó cuando ya se encontraban fuera del establecimiento.

—Ni que lo digas, desde que Soyo chan esta con él, no puedo hacer bromas pesadas y si las hago no las sigue, con decirte de que ya no podemos ser el trio sádico con Nobume —. Se recargó en la pared, mientras se quejaba.

—Bueno, suerte con el par de buena gente, iré a patrullar. —Empezó a caminar para ir a "cumplir" su labor, al parecer lo del mensaje solo era una excusa para librarse de esa incomoda reunión. Aunque no lo admitiera, extrañaba pelear con su cuñado cuando se encontraban casualmente. Ese tipo, a diferencia de él, es débil no sabía ni sostener una espada, él y los demás lo comprobaron cuando Soyo se lo presentó al grupo y quisieron probarlo para ver si podía defender a Soyo de algún peligro, pero hasta ella se veía más fuerte que él.

—¡Traidor! —gritó a su espalda y cuando lo dejo de ver regresó a la mesa—. _La única ventaja es que es comida gratis siempre y cuando conserve los mínimos modales para comer_ —pensó durante el camino —. No pude convencerlo de que se quedará, al parecer ocupan su fuerza para lograr con éxito la misión y él no dejaría que lastimaran a sus compañeros si puede ayudarlos con él yendo al frente. ─Realmente eso era lo que él siempre hacia, pero no le parecía del todo cierto que tuviera que ir. Así que cuando tuviera la oportunidad le cobraría en grande el haberle cubierto.

—Vaya Okita san sí que es un buen policía —Sonrió al alabar al ausente —. No cualquiera va a cumplir su labor en su día libre.

—Si tú lo dices. —Bebió un poco de su refresco a través de la pajilla y volteo a otro lado —. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuándo será la boda? ─preguntaba más que por cortesía que por interés, ella no seguía aprobando del todo que su amiga se casara solo para cumplir su deber.

—Esto... —Los dos se pusieron rojos como un tomate —. El consejo es quien está viendo todo eso.

—Si nosotros no estamos haciendo nada. Aunque me siento un poco mal por eso, pero ellos nos dijeron que no nos preocupáramos.

—Aunque creó que es dentro de cuatro meses.

—Sí, eso, en la primavera bajo los cerezos en flor.

—Oh ya veo. —Tanto romanticismo estaba dando ganas de vomitar.

—Kagura san. Ahora que Okita san se fue, ¿qué les parece que yo también me vaya y disfruten de una tarde de chicas.

—¡Si! —El grito dejaba en evidencia su felicidad.

—Pero, Subaru san... —Tomó su hombro para detener su intento de ponerse de pie.

—Está bien Soyo sama, has estado muy ocupada y no has podido ver a tus amistades. Nosotros si hemos podido convivir suficiente en estos días. —Agarró la mano de su prometida y le deposito un cálido beso.

—Gracias Subaru san—. Después de eso él soltó su mano.

—Te estas ganando a la cuñada —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Je —sonrió tímidamente, se levantó y dio una reverencia —. Hasta luego Kagura san. Nos vemos en la noche Soyo sama.

—Adiós —se despidieron al unísono moviendo sus manos.

—Hasta que se fue, ahora sí, que aproveche. —Kagura alzo su mano llamando a la meseta.

—¿Dígame? ─preguntó cuándo estaba enfrente de ellas, con una libreta en mano para anotar lo que fueran a pedir.

—Quiero el menú de extremo a extremo —señaló en el papel todo a lo que se refería.

—Esto... —Volteo a ver a su acompañante algo sorprendida, que una sola persona pida todo el menú no se ve todos los días.

—Si tráigalo —respondió mientras sonreía, siempre le causaba gracia la cara de los meseros cuando invitaba a alguno de los Yatos a comer.

—No sé cómo le haces para mantenerte tierna y adorable con él presente. ─Soltó mientras se deshacía de esa pose formal donde debía mantener su espalda recta al sentarse.

—¿Qué dices? Yo siempre he sido tierna y adorable. —Parpadeo rápido y muchas veces para darle credibilidad a sus palabras.

—Ja, ¿y tu lado sádico?

—Solo cuando estoy contigo.

—Pero dime Soyo chan ¿Realmente piensas casarte con él? Soy tu amiga y me preocupó por tu felicidad, inclusive aunque este a lado de mi estúpido hermano.

—Mis planes eran otros, —dio un suspiro cansado pues recordó la amarga escena que vivió con el aludido —. Pero Kamui san sólo me vio como proveedora da comida.

—Es un estúpido no sabe lo que quiere, además esta eso que te dijo que eras suya.

—Yo también me emocione con esas palabras, pero cuando le pedí que me lo confirmara no pudo —Una lágrima traicionera se estaba intentando salir de sus ojos.

—Soyo chan, no me digas que encerraste a mi hermano contigo a solas en una habitación y le pediste que hicieran esto el otro y aquello. —Hasta la Yato se sorprendía a si misma de sus propias palabras —. Y el estúpido asexual no pudo.

—¿Que? —Las palabras de su amiga le hicieron olvidar el amargo momento —. Kagura chan no digas eso. Yo nunca le pedí esa clase de cosas. —El tono rojizo de su rostro evidenciaba la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar.

—Pero si me enteré que más de una vez tocaste su torso desnudo. —Ponerla en evidencia era su técnica para que le dijera toda la verdad.

—Lo hacía para tratar sus heridas de todas las peleas en las que se metía y llegaba todo desangrado al castillo —justificó su actuar, con un puchero.

—Pero disfrutabas de la vista y el tacto ¿eh? Además estas toda roja me imagino que piensas en aquellos momentos ¿no? Picara. Pero me imagino que su partida te afecto. —Cambio su tono de voz a uno melancólico, que exponía su sentir hacia su situación.

—Claro que no Kagura chan. Su ida solo sirvió para abrirme los ojos, de que no debo encapricharme con algo solo porque yo lo quiera. Mi responsabilidad con mi gente es lo primero y eso es lo que tome en cuenta para cuando me comprometí.

—Pero Soyo...

—Aquí les traigo una parte de lo que pidieron. —La mesera llegó a interrumpir el ambiente tenso.

—Gracias —respondieron al unísono mientras bajaron la mirada.

—Pero Soyo, tus sentimientos...—Una vez que la mesera ya se había ido continuo con su hablar.

—Lo que viví con tu hermano fue una bonita experiencia como el primer amor que tuve y la llevó dentro de mi corazón. Pero ahora voy a empezar una nueva relación con una bella persona y además de que será beneficioso para el país, el país que quiero y que se siga manteniendo en una condición estable para que las personas que quiero sigan viviendo aquí. sin necesidad de preocuparse por algo o estar peleando contra invasores de otros planetas. Así que por favor Kagura chan, no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar nuevamente a Kamui san

—Está bien —respondió, sabía que su amiga era quien más estaba sufriendo pero aun así podía sonreír, no debía meterse en su decisión, pero tal vez si podía hacer algo para cambiarla. Después de todo era su amiga y quería verla feliz.

* * *

.

* * *

 _N/A: Si lo sé, no tengo justificación para el abandono de todas mis obras, pero les pido que me tengan paciencia, la universidad ahorita me está consumiendo lentamente, hoy hice un examen de tres horas, tres putas horas en un examen :'c_

 _Pero bueno, al fin pude corregir este capítulo y dejarlo bonito y coqueto para ustedes. The Sun is silent no tuvo participación en este cap, ella anda igual que yo consumida por la escuela, así que bueno._

 _¿Qué les parece el nuevo pretendiente de la Soyo? 7u7_

 _¿Qué creen que haga Kagura para ver a su amiga feliz? 7u7_

 _Nos leemos luego :3, espero que sea pronto._

 ** _I love Okikagu_** _Me alegró que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, espero que esta vez si puedas escribir oraciones decentes (?)_

 ** _Maria_** _Tardaré bastante, pero nunca abandonare la historia, así que solo tenme paciencia, aquí esta el otro cap_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER** _


	5. Capítulo 5

**PIENSA ANTES DE ACTUAR, NO SABES CUÁNDO SE PODRÍA REPETIR LA HISTORIA**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Dos semanas faltaban para la gran fiesta del año del país, la unión de su mandataria en matrimonio, donde celebridades de todo el mundo llegarían para celebrar a los novios. Así que el consejo decidió celebrarles una despedida de solteros en compañía de sus amigos más íntimos

La celebración se llevaba a cabo en un hotel que se ofreció a ser el anfitrión del evento ya que eso le daría publicidad al establecimiento. Al llegar los invitados se separaban según su sexo, las mujeres acompañaban a la novia y los hombres al novio.

Del lado de las mujeres se oía que llevaban una celebración agradable y llena de risas, las amigas de la novia eran muy fiesteras y las conocidas del novio se integraban fácilmente.

Mientras que los invitados que pasaban tiempo con el novio simplemente se limitaban a observarse los rostros, comer y beber.

─Gin san no debería tomar tanto ─solicitó el de gafas a su jefe, que ya se le empezaba a notar la borrachera en su cuerpo.

─Shinpachi kun déjame, hoy todo va a cuenta de estos dos ricachones que no tiene que preocuparse del dinero a diferencia de nosotros la clase obrera que día a día nos esforzamos para tener un sustento ─gritaba con su copa en mano, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Unos se sintieron molestos con su comentario que mejor decidieron alejarse de él. Los que permanecían a su lado eran sus conocidos de siempre, esos altos líderes de los perros del gobierno y su fiel empleado.

─Es difícil que tu jefe no se dé a respetar, ¿verdad?

─Okita san. ─Encontró a alguien más que comprendía su dolor, porque el gorila estaba al mismo grado de alcohol que el de la permanente plateada y el vicecomandante demoniaco se encontraba persiguiendo un patriota Jouishi que se había infiltrado a la fiesta o eso era lo que pensaban porque él contaba con su invitación con la letra del Shogun.

─Pensar que las reuniones con el antiguo shogun eran más divertidas ─soltó ese comentario sin tacto debido a su alto grado de alcohol, lo que hizo que todos en su alrededor se deprimieran inclusive dejando de lado la persecución de criminal policía.

─¿Tuvieron reuniones con el antiguo Shogun? ─preguntó sorprendido Subaru, acercándose a ellos por primera vez en toda la noche.

─Sí, todos los de aquí fuimos íntimos amigos del Shogun ─respondió el más serio de la Yorozuya.

─¿Inclusive un ex criminal? ─cuestionó aún más sorprendido que antes.

─A el shogun le gustaba explorar su territorio y ver cómo vivían los ciudadanos normales como nosotros. ─Seguía aclarando sus dudas —. Nos encontramos más de una vez en lugares que nunca esperarías a ver a alguien de su nivel social.

—Además de que nos conocimos por azares del destino. Lo encontré desfallecido en la orilla del rio después le intente a enseñar cómo ser un líder pero se convirtió en una competencia de quien era el mejor líder y terminamos el encuentro con una promesa —dijo el samurái que recordaba con nostalgia su encuentro con el antiguo mandatario.

─Oh, yo por eso lo admiraba. Siempre buscaba la forma de conectarse con su pueblo y además de que intento abolir el grado de shogun.

─Si, Shigeshige san fue un shogun muy querido por su pueblo ─agregó el actual segundo al mando del país con notoria depresión.

─Sí ─dijeron todos los presentes al unísono una gran aura negra los envolvía.

—Pero Nobunobu san su gobierno también ha estado dando grandes resultados —intentó animarlo después de su comentario.

—Eso es debido a Soyo sama. Cuando goberné solo, sólo tres personas bastaron para derrocarme —dijo aún más deprimido —, si no fuera por ella quien sabe cuántos golpes de estado ya hubiera tenido tal vez hasta ya me hubieran matado.

—Oh si Soyo san es buena domadora de bestias —agregó el borracho con cabello plateado —, después de todo tenía a dos conejos pelirrojos de lo más peligrosos.

—¿Dos conejos pelirrojos peligrosos? —cuestionó dudoso Subaru.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —Gintoki se acercó a él mientras se tambaleaba y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio si no se agarraba de él —. Su mejor amiga es una Yato, conocidos por su gran fuerza bruta.

—Además su hermano es muy fuerte, intercambiar golpes con él es muy placentero. Luchar hasta que nos cuerpos quedaran desfallecidos —dijo sonriente el policía de castaños cabellos, deseando de otro encuentro así—. Debido a que tiene o mejor dicho tenía a esos dos Yatos comiendo de su mano los piratas del Harusame no se meten con la Tierra.

—¿Kagura san es una Yato? ¿Piratas del Harusame? —El joven sorprendido daba pasos dudosos hacia atrás, nunca se imaginó que esa tierna jovencita tuviera conexiones tan peligrosas dentro y fuera del mundo.

—Si —confirmó sin tapujo.

—La princesa si ejerce muy bien su título como general apaciguador de bárbaros, tiene a los Yatos, a los Jouishishi y a las policías bien controladas y todas le hacen caso sin reprochar —agregó Hijikata para después exhalar el humo de su cigarro por la boca. Él se unía a la conversación, pues estaba tomando un descanso de perseguir a su jefe para que se comportara como el líder que es.

—Vaya. —Se terminó alejando de ese grupo, si se ponía a analizar era gente demasiado peligrosa y que en un pasado, no muy lejano, debieron haber sido enemigos pero ahora todos convivían tranquilamente entre ellos.

Pasada la madrugada los invitados del novio procedieron a irse, dedicándoles una mirada de repulsión a las personas que se habían quedado dormidas de borrachas en la mesa.

—Gin san, Gin san, despierta ya todo mundo se fue —Intentaba despertar a su jefe.

—Genial ya tenemos el hotel para nosotros solos —grito Gintoki como si hubiera recuperado toda su energía de un jalón —. Que aproveche. —Se abalanzó hacia el buffet de comida olvidándose de todos los modales.

—Por favor Gin san compórtate —pidió el reservado chico de las gafas —, y no se te olvide dejar un poco, traje unos trastes y quiero llevarnos un poco de comida para la semana.

—Gintoki un samurái no debería comportarse de esa manera. —Ahora era Zura quien lo reprendía.

—Pero la comida de aquí es deliciosa —exclamó Gintoki con la boca llena.

—El Yorozuya tiene razón, está muy bueno todo. —Un gorila le secundó.

—Princesito venga a convivir con nosotros —le hacía gestos de que se acercara a ellos.

—No es princeso, en dado caso creo que se debería referir a príncipe y yo no soy nada de eso —aclaró mientras se acercaba, no tenía nada más que hacer así que no perdía nada en intentar convivir con los amigos de su prometida.

—No tomes en serio los comentarios que dice, es solo un borracho —Shinpachi le invitó a que se sentara junto a él, era bueno tener a otro serio en el grupo.

—Cállate virgen —exigió Gintoki después de tragarse la comida que tenía en la boca.

—¿A quién le llamas virgen? —Se paró enseguida para ir a reprender a su jefe por haberlo llamado así pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de Subaru en él —. Lo siento, a veces pierdo los estribos —dijo mientras tocaba sus lentes.

—No te intentes hacer el genial, el princesito ya sabe que no lo eres. —Siguió ofendiendo a su empleado. Mientras Shinpachi simplemente lanzó un florero que estaba en el centro de la mesa dándole en la cabeza —. Eso no me dolió.

—Si me disculpa Subaru san —se levantó de su lugar y fue directamente hacia su jefe que yacía en la mesa del buffet y lo empezó a golpear

—Si les das una oportunidad te darás cuenta que son buenas personas y que puede contar con ellos sin importar qué, creo que Shigeshige sama fue lo que vio en ellos. Aun cuando yo lo derroqué, ellos no pararon de luchar por sus ideales y los de su líder aunque ya no estuviera en vida. Cuando fue la guerra contra los amantos, fueron un gran tropa que luchó por defender el país, los quise llamar el ejército imperial pero decidieron quedarse con el nombre de rebelde; y hasta la fecha considero que ese nombre les queda bien —externó la mano derecha de su prometida y eso hizo que se pusiera a observar el panorama, realmente era gente demasiado ruidosa y violenta pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía ser el mismo sin importar que.

—Subaru san. —Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos —, Subaru san. —Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de donde era el llamado fue hacia ella.

—Soyo sama —la saludó cuando llegó a la puerta.

—Buenas noches Subaru san, veo que estas conviviendo con mis amigos me alegro. Por un momento tuve miedo de que no fueras a encajar bien con ellos. —Sonreía, realmente estaba feliz de que su prometido pasara tiempo con ellos —. Nosotras iremos a los baños termales del hotel para relajarnos un rato después de la fiesta. —El joven se asomó al pasillo y logró distinguir a las amigas de su novia y una que otra familiar suya también estaba a las risas conviviendo con el grupo —. Los encargados del hotel me pidieron que también les avisara a ustedes que van a tener las termas disponibles.

—No creo, tus conocidos ya se ven muy cansados, uno inclusive me dijo que iba a guardar la comida en trastes.

—Hola princesita —saludó Gintoki que llegó a puerta donde se encontraban los novios.

—Hola Gintoki san, recuerda que ya no soy una princesa —le recordó su posición social.

—Para nosotros siempre lo seguirás siendo, porque mereces ser protegida como una —externó Shinpachi que también se acercó a ellos.

—No me gusta estar de acuerdo con ellos, pero esta vez tienen razón —le secundó Hijikata.

—Así que, ¿podemos utilizar las termas de este lugar? — preguntó el de la permanente plateada.

—Así es, nuestros invitados pueden utilizarlas. ¿Subaru san te unirás a ellos? —preguntó con ojos tiernos, esos con los que nadie le podría negar nada.

—Pero claro que irá princesita para reforzar los lazos con el nuevo integrante, debemos ir todos juntos —dijo Gintoki mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello —¿Dónde están los baños termales?

—En este pasillo hasta el fondo —señaló Soyo.

—Vamos para allá princesito. —Gintoki lo sacó a la fuerza del salón de eventos donde estaban y camino mientras lo llevaba a rastras y Subaru solamente hacia una cara de sufrimiento.

—Gracias por invitarnos princesa —agradeció Shinpachi mientras le hacía una reverencia, que le secundaron los demás, menos su ayudante —. Le daremos una cálida bienvenida al grupo a Subaru san.

—Sí, la pasará muy a gusto con nosotros —le secundo Okita, dejando ver claramente su cara de sadismo total.

—Su novio estará en buenas manos —externó Katsura.

—Cuento con ustedes por favor. Les dedicó una leve reverencia mientras los hombres restantes salían del salón y caminaban hacia el mismo lugar que fue el samurái de la permanente plateada.

—Soyo chan dejaste ir a Subaru solo a la boca del lobo —le dijo su amiga después de que ellos se fueron, se encontraba en un pasillo lateral y no fue vista por nadie.

—No le va a pasar nada que sea maltratado un poquito —respondió imitando la cara de sadismo de Okita.

—Es bueno tenerte de regreso —gritó de emoción mientras la abrazaba.

—Externar un poco de sadismo es bueno para todos. Pero bueno ya vayamos nosotros también a disfrutar de los baños. —Las dos amigas se fueron caminando hacia donde el grupo de chicas las esperaba.

En los baños termales del hotel la mayoría de los hombres ya se encontraban desvestidos y bañándose para entrar al agua caliente, excepto uno.

—Vamos Subaru san, no sea tímido. Todos aquí nos conocemos —dijo Shinpachi mientras tallaba la espalda de Gintoki, por muy desobligado que sea samurái siempre lo tiene en alta estima.

—¿Oh es que no quieres pasar tiempo con los amigos de tu novia? —Le secundo Gintoki —. No mordemos así que no te preocupes.

—Solo se acuestan los unos con los otros —dijo Shinpachi era su momento de humillar a su jefe.

—¿Se acuestan unos con otros? —cuestionó asqueado de imaginar esa posibilidad.

—Shinpachi cállate, arruinaste mi imagen genial —gritó preocupado.

—Yo no dije quienes se acostaron, tu solito te descubriste —sonrió, su plan había funcionado.

—No le creas princesito, eso era debido a una poción de amor, no porque yo quisiera —se levantó de donde estaba y fue hacia él, para evitar que su imagen de tipo genial cayera, pero lo que hacía era simplemente empeorar la situación ya que no traía nada que le tapara su miembro viril.

—Lo siento por esa escena Subaru san —Shinichi detuvo a su jefe antes de que se acercara más a él.

—Ya basta de poner en situaciones incomodas a Subaru san —dijo Okita que se acercaba a él envuelto en una toalla —. Si el joven no se quiere meter a las termas con nosotros hay que respetar su decisión.

—Okita san. —Ahora lo veía como un salvador, su estima hacia él se incrementó.

—Traidor —gritaron Gintoki y Kondou al unísono.

—Pero para que lo dejemos ir sin que se lo digamos a la princesa debe apostar con nosotros. —Ahora mostraba su cara de sadismo total, dejando a Subaru sin ningún aliado ni arma, era un hámster rodeado de lobos.

—Oh si una apuesta. —Gintoki una vez que se había envuelto en una toalla también se encontraba al lado de Okita.

—No le dirían a Soyo sama, ¿verdad? —cuestionó dudoso Subaru, él ya quería abandonar ese lugar, ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar ahí desde un principio.

—Oh claro que no —dijo con notorio sarcasmo Shinpachi que se había unido al par de sádicos, él también estaba disfrutando eso —. No seremos nosotros.

—Soyo sama —gritó el hombre de rubios cabellos que ya se encontraba disfrutando del agua caliente. Subaru lo volteo a ver con sorpresa nunca se hubiera esperado nada de él, lo veía como el más serio de todo el grupo —. Lo siento Subaru san, pero es estar con ellos o en contra y prefiero estar con ellos —murmuro pero aun así fue oído por el aludido. —Soyo sama —volvió a gritar.

—¿Nobunobu san? —cuestionó la aludida, que estaba al otro lado de la pared también disfrutando de las termas pero del lado de las mujeres. Internamente se estaba muriendo de la risa, sabía que eso definitivamente era una broma en contra de Subaru san, su fiel amiga que estaba a su lado también pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Qué pensaría si Subaru san no quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros? —cuestiono una vez que habia captado la atención de la mandataria, el rostro del aludido se puso de todos colores.

—Si no quieres que le digamos a la princesa, acepta la apuesta con nosotros, si no él le dirá —dijo Okita a su oído.

—Me sentiría muy triste, ya que mi prometido no es capaz de convivir con mis mejores amigos y las personas más especiales para mí —exclamó con su mejor actuación de tristeza lo que hacía que Kagura se riera en silencio hasta más no poder.

—Oh ya veo.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿O por qué lo preguntas? —Ella ayudaría también en la broma y sabía que con esa pregunta Subaru se vería más presionado.

—No ha pasado nada Soyo sama —rompió el silencio —. Simplemente estábamos jugando a verdad o reto, fue el turno de Nobunobu sama y le tocó el reto de preguntarle algo a usted —inventó una excusa de lo más convincente.

—Oh ya veo, siga divirtiéndose —se despidió Soyo.

—¿Cuál es la apuesta? —volteo a verlos con notorio enojo a los causantes de su humillación con el Shogun.

—Ves esas tres copas de ahí, —señaló Sougo al final del baño donde se encontraba una mesa y tres copas finamente ordenadas —, les pedí a los del hotel que me las trajera. Una de esas tres solamente es agua las demás contienen alcohol si tienes la suerte de tomar la que no tiene alcohol te puedes retirar, si no, tendrás que continuar con la siguiente tercia y así hasta que des con la que no tenga alcohol. ¿Estás listo?

Sabia que seguramente eso era una trampa pero aun así no le importo, su honor con Soyo estaba en juego. Él fue finamente educado el alcohol nunca había tocado su boca; la primera copa que tomó le supo insípida, la segunda estaba pasable pero en la tercera le agarró el gusto.

—Amigos acompáñenme a beber —exclamó sonriente el joven acaudalado mientras les hacia señas con sus manos de que se acercaran.

—Ya es uno de nosotros —exclamó sonriente Gintoki que corrió hacia él y agarro una copa de la mesa. Todos se voltearon a ver entre ellos y después se acercaron al par.

Ya cuando su organismo estaba a rebosar de alcohol se encontraban descansando en las termas, eso los había tranquilizado y ahora podían empezar una amena platica.

—Sabes princesito, —hizo una pausa porque el alcohol no le dejaba pensar con claridad—, al principio nos daba miedo socializar contigo, te ves de la más alta alcurnia pero también puedes divertirte con nosotros.

—Ustedes son muy agradables y me divierto estando con ustedes, pero mi educación no me permite perder el control como ahora. —Ambos hombres tenían su brazo encima del hombro del otro.

—No te preocupes, luego te acostumbraras. Shigeshige sama logró hacerlo.

—Esperó poder llegar a ser un buen gobernante como lo fue él, así como Soyo sama y usted, —señaló a Nobunobu —, lo están siendo. Gracias por depositar su confianza en mí, pero ya debo retirarme. —Hizo el intento de ponerse de pie.

—Quédese un rato más por favor Subaru san —le pidió Gintoki y para retenerlo lo tomo de la toalla, lo que hizo que esta se cayera y dejara en exhibición todo el cuerpo del nuevo integrante del grupo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

Después de que se volvió a envolver su cuerpo en ese pedazo de tela todos lograron respirar en paz.

—Lo siento por mostrarles eso, no era mi intención —se disculpó, cosa que hizo que los demás presentes se voltearan a ver entre ellos.

—Como decirlo… —empezó a hablar Gintoki —, creo que con esa herramienta tuya no serás capaz de satisfacer a la princesa.

—¿Qué? —Ese comentario logró que se le bajara el todo el alcohol que había en su organismo —. ¿Por qué dicen eso?

—Recuerdas que dijimos que la princesa ejercía bien su título de apaciguadora de barbaros —expresó Shinpachi mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Si… —No entendía hacia donde trataban de llegar.

—Mi cuñado es un Yato y pelirrojo como la china —agregó Sougo.

—Aja…

—Lo que intentan decirte es que el antiguo interés romántico de la princesa la tenía más grande porque a los Yatos se les reconoce también por eso —gritó Hijikata, quien se había mantenido callado durante todo el tiempo —. ¿Qué? —cuestionó cuando sintió las miradas de todos sobre su ser —. Odio las indirectas.

Eso le causó una gran impresión, nunca se había enterado que la gran mandataria hubiera tenido un interés romántico de hecho pensaba que no lo tuvo y por eso se vio en la necesidad de recurrir al matrimonio arreglado.

—¿Qué pasó con esa persona? —cuestionó curioso, quería saber si debía preocuparse por en él en el futuro y si eso podría afectar sus planes.

—Dice la china que la princesa lo intentó hacer suyo y huyó, desde un principio creíamos que era asexual —expresó Sougo lo que su actual pareja le confesó y todos le secundaban menos el que había tomado el papel de hermano mayor.

—Eso no es verdad, Soyo sama solo le profeso sus sentimientos y él la rechazó, después de eso no le ha visto en el palacio ni en el planeta —explicó la verdadera razón.

—Oh ya veo —dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, realmente él no tenía información sobre ese tema —. Gracias por lo de esta noche, nos vemos después —se despidió para tomar sus cosas y después abandonar el lugar —. Solo espero que ese primer amor no me llegue a arruinar mis planes el día de la boda. Debo casarme con el Shogun sin importar que —murmuro una vez que había salido de ese lugar.

* * *

.

* * *

 _¿A que planes se referirá Subaru?_

 _¿Serán planes malvados?_

 _¿Kamui llegara para proclamar lo que fue, es y será suyo?_

 _¿Logrará Soyo ser feliz con su boda arreglada?_

 _Descubra eso y más en el próximo capítulo._

 _Nos leemos luego, muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su sensual review._

 _Historia escrita por: **The sun is silent** y **Melgamonster**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **I love Okikagu:** Soyo esta en su derecho de hacer con su vida lo que le de su regalada gana, pero Kagura como su amiga se preocupa por ella. En este cap se ve que su sadismo se mantiene intacto xD, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo_


	6. Capítulo 6

**PIENSA ANTES DE ACTUAR, NO SABES CUÁNDO SE PODRÍA REPETIR LA HISTORIA**

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

El ansiado día había llegado, el jardín que mando a construir para ella y el restaurante que aprovechaba el aroma de las flores en su comida serian testigos de la unión de la mandataria con su prometido.

La joven se encontraba en una tienda construida especialmente para ese día donde doncellas le ayudaban con su vestimenta y su mejor amiga le acompañaba.

—Soyo chan te ves divina —exclamó cuando las mujeres habían terminado con sus tareas y se habían retirado. El vestido que lucía la Shogun era el tradicional de boda japonés con detalles en rosado.

—Tú también te ves hermosa Kagura chan —regresó el cumplido cuando observó mejor la vestimenta de su acompañante y dama de honor; vestía un cheongsam rosado con detalles en dorado.

—Ese Subaru tiene suerte de poder casarse contigo, eres hermosa, fuerte, gentil. Estas llena de buenas cualidades.

—No digas eso Kagura chan me sonrojas. —Tonos rojizos ya se estaban empezando a notar en el rostro de la novia —. Espero que pronto haya otra boda. —Lanzó la indirecta

—¿Otra boda? ¿De quién? —Que su amiga simplemente no entendió.

—Obvio la tuya y de Okita san.

—Soyo...

—Soyo sama, Soyo sama. —Un llamado en la puerta había interrumpido la amenaza de su amiga hacia la líder del ejército del país.

—¿Nobunobu san? Dime —solicitó cuando encaró al hombre que había ido a buscarla.

—Soy el encargado de escoltarla hacia el altar —exclamó mientras hacia una reverencia —, siempre y cuando eso no le moleste.

—Claro que no Nobunobu san, te has convertido en un hermano para mí después de todo esto que ha pasado —externo Soyo mientras salía se la tienda y tomaba el brazo de su acompañante —. Vayamos allá.

—Claro —dijeron ambos y empezaron su travesía por ese hermoso jardín.

En la explanada del jardín, que había aparecido misteriosamente seis meses atrás y la general solo había encargado remodelarla y acondicionarla como tal porque no quiso que de nuevo sembraran flores en ese lugar; estaban las mesas con sus invitados separados por los conocidos del novio y de la novia, el lado de la mujer era el más animado.

—La fiesta de los ricachones siempre hay mucha comida —exclamó Gintoki mientras babeaba por imaginarse comiendo todo lo que había en el buffet.

—Aunque es algo extravagante poner flores en la comida —opinó su acompañante de rubia cabellera.

—Se supone que la princesa lo descubrió en uno de sus viajes y sintió que quedaría perfecto con su jardín —confesó Sougo —, aunque no es algo que te esperes ponerle flores a la comida pero sabe bien, nos invitó a la china y a mí la primera vez que abrieron.

—Podemos darle una oportunidad —dijo Shinpachi mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Pachi espero que hayas traído los trastes —exclamó su jefe mientras le dedicaba la cara más seria que podía hacer.

—Claro que sí jefe. —Sacó el material que estaba debajo de la mesa y se lo mostró.

—No muestres eso como si fuera un orgullo. —Su hermana se encargó de darle un golpe en la cabeza —. Y tú ¿Qué ejemplos le das a mi hermanito? —El samurái tampoco se libró de ser golpeado —. Y lo más importante ¿Por qué tenemos que compartir la mesa con un gorila? —Ahora también la había agarrado contra el gorila que estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

—No creas que a nosotros nos hace tanta gracia —externo el vicecomandante demoniaco mientras exhalaba el humo se du cigarrillo.

—Lo siento Otae chan, pero es que ya no hay lugares para nosotros en la mesa designada para el Shinsengumi —intentó aclarar para que su maltratadora no siguiera.

— _Anego_ debemos pasar bien la fiesta por el bien de la princesita —le solicitó el capitán de castaños cabellos.

—Tienes razón Okita kun. —Dejó de golpearle al alto mando del aludido y se sentó derecha como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un estruendoso grito se oyó en toda la explanada, llamando la atención de todos los invitados que estaban del lado de la novia mientras que los del novio empezaron a correr despavoridos hacia el otro lado del recinto.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó la mujer gorila a una joven que iba corriendo, como si huyera por su vida.

—¡Nos atacan! ¡Corre! —gritó y después se soltó de su agarre para seguir huyendo.

—Parece que habíamos tenido una tranquila temporada de paz —exclamó Gintoki mientras se tronaba unos huesos y estiraba sus músculos.

—Tiene razón _Danna_ , pero la vida en el campo de guerra hace al samurái —exclamó el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi poniéndose en guardia, haciendo que todos los demás hombres que vestían de negro le secundaran.

—No te quedaras con toda la diversión señor asesino. —Una mujer que usaba un uniforme blanco ya se encontraba de su lado.

—Hagamos una apuesta, el que mate menos que el otro le dará sus donas durante un año al ganador —sugirió mientras la mirada de determinación crecía en su rival.

—Me parece perfecto. —Ambos ya habían cerrado el trato con un apretón de manos.

—¡¿Pueden dejar los juegos para otro momento?! Han olvidado algo, nos están atacando —gritó Shinpachi señalando la nave que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ellos, a pesar de que no estaba disparando se veía que no venía en son de paz.

—Oigan, ese de ahí es el princesito, ¿verdad? —señaló el de la permanente plateada hacia donde estaba cayendo la nave.

—Sí, ese es. —Todos los restantes le confirmaron.

—Habrá que salvarlo o se hará puré y no creo que la princesa se sienta muy contenta. —Siguió comentando lo obvio.

—Nosotras nos encargamos. —Dos mujeres ya habían sacado dos kunais amarrados con una cuerda y lo lanzaron sin compasión hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en el piso con una gran cara de impresión.

—¿No podrían ser más gentiles con él? —gritó Shinpachi reprendiéndolas —, es alguien de la burguesía debemos ser gentiles con él. —Pero por un oído les entraba a las mujeres y por el otro le salía pues ya estaban tirando de las cuerdas para que el cuerpo del hombre se acercara a ellos.

—Listo, fuera del peligro —dijeron cuando ya el joven se encontraba a sus pies y después de eso se sintió el aterrizaje de la nave, no era demasiado grande pero si podría albergar más de diez personas en ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —chilló el prometido de la mandataria una vez que ya había salido de su trance.

—Al parecer nos están atacando joven príncipe —aclaró la hermana mayor Shimura.

—Le pedimos que por favor busque a la princesa y se encargue de ponerla en un lugar seguro —solicitó el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi mientras lo miraba seriamente.

—Ve por ella, ha de estar en dirección hacia el norte. Aquí hay un camino secreto que te lleva caminando al palacio en menos de cinco minutos y se encuentra por ahí asi que es lo más seguro que se encuentre ahí. —Okita se encargó de darle la indicación hacia donde debía ir.

—Sé que no eres muy bueno con la espada, lo cual es una vergüenza para nuestra general. Pero aun así te la daré, debes velar por la seguridad de la princesa hasta que se encuentren a salvo en el palacio. —Nobume le dio una de las dos espadas que yacía en su cintura.

—Lo más seguro es que Kagura este con ella, así que por favor pídele que venga al frente —Gintoki le agregó otra petición.

—¿Kagura san? —cuestionó confundido —. Ella es una chica.

—Varias de nosotras somos mujeres y no por eso nos detendremos en proteger al país —exclamó con orgullo Kyuubei mientras Sarutobi, Tsukuyo y Otae le secundaban.

—Independientemente de eso, tengo el presentimiento de que son Yatos lo que va a salir de esa nave —explicó Gintoki por qué necesitaban la fuerza de la pelirroja.

—Así que ya vete —gritaron todos mientras corrían hacia la nave y después de eso Subaru corrió en dirección contraria.

…

—Soyo sama —gritó un hombre cuando en su campo de visión estaba la aludida —. Soyo sama, —volvió a gritar más fuerte mientras corría lo más rápido para alcanzarla.

—Subaru san creímos haberte dicho que no debías ver a la novia con su vestido —le reprendió Kagura cuando ya lo estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

—Déjalo Kagura, se ve que me tiene que decir algo importante —detuvo el regaño de su amiga hacia su prometido —. ¿Qué pasó Subaru san? ¿Qué es tan importante para que vengas corriendo con todas sus fuerza? —El hombre había colocado las manos en sus rodillas, como si de un descanso después de tanto esfuerzo físico se tratara; mientras que Soyo le secaba el sudor con un pañuelo que sacó de la manga de su Kimono.

—Nos atacan —gritó una vez que sus pulmones recuperaron el oxígeno que le hacía falta. Haciendo que los tres restantes presentes se miraran entre ellos.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Kagura molesta, que lo manifestaba agarrando por el cuello al novio de su amiga.

—Una nave hizo un aterrizaje forzoso en la explanada, ahorita Gintoki san y los demás están luchando, me mandaron a mí para proteger a Soyo sama —dijo mientras señalaba a la princesa —, y me pidieron que te dijera que fueras a pelear a su lado, dado que al parecer son Yatos. —Al mencionar a ese clan guerrero la de azabaches cabellos le dedicó una acusadora a su mejor amiga y esta se hizo la desatendida.

—De acuerdo, iré a apoyar al frente —cerró su fiel parasol como señal de que tomaba enserio la pelea —. Nobunobu san indica a Subaru el camino secreto hacia el palacio y de ahí me alcanzas, si son Yatos necesitaremos toda la fuerza que tengamos.

—Entendido Kagura san —respondió a su orden, puede que él estuviera en un nivel social más alto, pero si se trataba de luchar ellos tenían experiencia de sobra.

…

En la explanada donde se estaría llevando a cabo la ceremonia los samuráis y unos cuantos ninjas ya se encontraban rodeando la nave que había aterrizado justo en frente de sus narices, esta levanto polvo que no les permitía ver a sus atacantes, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a pelear por su país sin importar contra quienes iban.

Una vez que la nube de polvo se había disipado la compuerta empezó a abrirse, cuando tuvo la apertura para que una persona cupiera todos los presentes notaron que una figura humanoide había salido de ahí. Cuando la puerta de la nave finalmente se abrió toda, distinguieron una castaña cabellera que era muy conocido por todos.

—¿Estas tu aquí? —cuestionó sorprendido el samurái de plateada cabellera.

—Eso quiere decir que al final tu capitán ya se decidió —exclamó el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi.

—Es un estúpido, pero sabe lo que quiere —respondió el "indeseable" invitado mientras iba bajando de la nave y caminaba hacia ellos.

—¿Abuto san? —exclamó sorprendido Shinpachi al distinguir a la persona.

—Me imaginó que debemos dejar esto a esos tres —opinó Gintoki mientras enfundaba de nuevo su espada en su cintura.

—Pues sí, realmente solo venimos nosotros dos. Él aún tiene suficiente energía pero yo solo sigo cumpliendo mi papel de niñera. Además de que ya estoy muy viejo como para luchar yo solo contra ustedes.

—Dejemos que el loquito de mi cuñadito arregle sus problemas con la princesa —Sougo también enfundo su espada y en consecuencia todos los del Shinsengumi también le imitaron.

—Que bien huele, ¿puedo? —Señaló la mesa donde estaba servido todo el buffet de comida.

—Claro, gracias a ti y a tu capitán nos tocaran más porciones para nosotros ya que el resto de los invitados corrieron despavoridos al ver tu nave. —Gintoki ya se encontraba abrazando a Abuto del hombro e iban caminando hacia la comida y los demás ya se encontraban haciendo fila hacia el buffet.

—¿Van a dejar esto así? ¿Tanto alboroto nada más para dos Yatos? —gritaba mientras observaba a todos convivir sanamente.

—Deja de estar de chillón o te vas a quedar sin comida Shinpachi. —Su jefe siempre dándole buenos consejos.

—Hey esperen, no se acaben todo. Yo también quiero comer. —Corrió hacia la fila, eran pocos los presentes, pero conociendo a sus amigos se acabarían esa comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

…

Dos jóvenes se encontraban corriendo, sus ropas no ayudaban en nada para que su escape se llevara a cabo más rápido, eran pesadas y estorbosas.

—Soyo sama, parece que ya pronto llegamos —expresó con alivio Subaru después de haber subido la última loma que les impedía el acceso a la puerta del castillo.

—Si —respondió al ver la puerta oculta a su hogar e inmediatamente recordó por qué existía. En un pasado, no muy lejano, los desastres que hacia el peligroso conejo que adoptó, los utilizaba para crear nuevas oportunidades y esa puerta era una de ellas.

—Lo siento, pero creo que no dejare que se resguarden —Una persona tapada de cabeza a los pies con una capa café había bloqueado la única entrada a su refugio —. Ya que he venido a reclamar lo que es mío.

—¿Reclamar lo que es tuyo? —Ambos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del malhechor.

—Si, vengo por ella —Se descubrió su cabeza y apuntó con su paraguas a la aludida.

—Kamui san —murmuro por lo bajo —. ¿Quién eres? —cuestionó en voz alta haciéndose la desatendida.

—El primer amor de la princesa —respondió Subaru, dejando sorprendido a las otras dos personas, pero lo supo después de observar sus facciones físicas y sí que eran extravagantes, muy parecidas a las de la mejor amiga de su prometida.

—Oh, así que sabes quién soy. Entrégala y no saldrás lastimado. —Apuntó su arma hacia quien se oponía entre la mujer y él.

—Tu deberías bajar eso. —En menos de lo que se hubieran imaginado, Subaru tomó a la mandataria por su hombro y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola por encima de este y apuntaba la parte filosa de la espada, que le habían entregado para protegerla, a su cuello

—Subaru san, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —interrogó nerviosa la princesa mientras veía a su atacante y luego le dedicaba una mirada de auxilio al llegado.

—No puedo dejar que un primer amor arruine mis planes —gritó mientras iba acercando peligrosamente la espada a la piel del Shogun —. Debo casarme contigo para lograr todo lo que me he propuesto y si debo tomarte como rehén para que él nos deje vivir, no me importa.

—Oh quieres tomar el papel de villano —sonrió sádicamente Kamui —. Lo siento, pero no puede haber dos villanos aquí peleando por secuestrar a la misma princesa. Además de que yo soy un villano intergaláctico y uno muy bueno. Me pregunto que será más rápido, mi bala atravesando tu cráneo o tú cortando su cuello —. Apuntó su arma hacia quien osaba amenazarlo con quitarle la vida a la mujer que amaba, ponía el dedo en el gatillo listo pata disparar…

—¡Kamui san espera! —gritó fuerte y es que ella había notado un leve temblor en la mano de su atacante. Él joven sin preguntar nada obedeció, una vez que ambos se encontraban fuera de su mira, suspiraron.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban la mandataria tomó por sorpresa al hombre de azabaches cabellos y en un santiamén le quitó la espada, le dio un codazo en las costillas y una patada en la pierna, haciendo que su atacante perdiera el equilibrio. Ahora los papeles se encontraban invertidos: Subaru estaba en el piso mientras que Soyo apuntaba la punta de su espada al cuello.

—Fiuuu —dio un largo chiflido que denotaba la sorpresa que eso le había ocasionado, nunca pensó que aquella joven que se mostraba dulce y tierna ante él pudiera ser tan fuerte —. ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? —cuestionó, realmente quería saber esa información.

—Kagura chan y Nobume san se encargaron de instruirme en el arte de la lucha y la espada respectivamente —respondió mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa —. Soy la general de todas las fuerzas militares del país, debo poder defenderme y esto lo puedo hacer desde antes que tomara el cargo, esa era mi condición.

—Entonces si mi tonta hermana te enseñó, ¿podrás resistir un encuentro contra mí? —Al parecer alguien encontraba demasiado excitante pelear con la mujer de su interés.

—No soy un Yato, así que no tengo la fuerza ni la resistencia de uno. Pero un corto combate creo que si se podría llevar a cabo,

—Que bien. —Brincó de alegría, él siempre se emocionaba al luchar contra combatientes fuertes y haber encontrado uno nuevo de alguien que no se lo esperaba fue muy grato.

—Entonces Kamui san, ¿vienes a reclamar lo que es tuyo? —Le dedicó una acusadora, una que demostraba todo su sadismo —. ¿Qué es tuyo?

—Yo… yo… —No midió la consecuencia de sus palabras y no había pensado nada justificarlas —. ¿Aun sigues queriendo irte conmigo?

—Kamui san… —Esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa —. Pensé que yo solo era un estorbo para ti… —Las palabras que le dijo la última vez que se vieron seguían tatuadas en ella.

—Esa era una excusa, no quería que se volviera a repetir la historia con nosotros —dijo justificando su actuar —. Él que arrancó la flor de su planeta para llevarla a morir con él, simplemente no podía imaginarme que murieras en mis brazos, justo como aquella persona importante para mi.

—Kamui san… —Sus palabras le habían causado ternura y creyó ver una lagrima salir de sus orbes azules y se acercó para limpiarla, olvidándose completamente de a quien había estado reteniendo.

—Pero era más doloroso imaginarte viviendo a lado de otro hombre, así que por eso estoy aquí. —Ahora su actuar estaba todo claro, ambos sentían lo mismo y la frenó de cometer la estupidez de su vida —. Así que lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Aun quieres venir conmigo?

—Si —respondió alegre mientras corría a sus brazos.

—¡No! ¡Mis planes! —gritó Subaru al ver tanta demostración de afecto.

—Otra vez interrumpiendo, parece que no has aprendido la lección. —Con un brazo cargaba a Soyo y con el otro ya le estaba apuntando.

—Espera. —Puso la mano en el parasol y se libró de su agarre —. ¿Cuáles son esos planes que tanto mencionas? —Habían pasado tiempo juntos, el suficiente para conocerse, pero nunca le habló sobre sus ideas para el futuro.

—Casarme contigo me iba a permitir tener el suficiente recurso financiero para poder ayudar a las personas que perdieron sus empresas en la guerra contra los Amantos. Ahorita viven bien, gracias a ti, pero sin esas empresas de las que antes eran dueños el país sufrirá una crisis económica por no tener fuentes generadoras de empleo —explicó mirándola a los ojos, ya que ella se había acercado lo suficiente e inclusive le estaba ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Oh, así que era eso. —Por un momento creyó que tenía planes oscuros en su corazón, pero era todo lo contrario y si era así realmente quería ayudarlo —. Tengo una idea para que puedas llevar a cabo eso.

—¿En serio Soyo sama? —cuestionó feliz, poder cumplir su sueño lo llenaba de alegría.

—Pero debes trabajar mucho para lograrlo.

—Hare lo que sea necesario

—Ahora que todo está solucionado, ¿podemos irnos? —Al parecer alguien ya se estaba impacientando.

—No me voy si antes no hay boda —sentenció Soyo al que hace menos de cinco minutos se había convertido en su prometido.

—¿Boda? —Nunca había escuchado semejante término en su vida.

—Pero Soyo sama su vestido… —Subaru le recordó lo poco presentable que se encontraba.

—No te preocupes por eso Subaru san. Entonces Kamui san, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? —Directa, si había tomado tantas molestias para ir por ella, no quería seguir retrasándose.

—Si a Soyo le hace feliz eso, sí. Aunque realmente no sé qué sea. Pero si es con Soyo debe ser muy delicioso.

Los tres jóvenes regresaron a donde se supone que los valientes guerreros estarían luchando contra la invasión de los Yatos.

—Oh parece que están muy entretenidos —exclamó Soyo al llegar y ver a sus amigos entretenidos platicando entre ellos, otros estaban llevando a cabo un concurso de quien lograba beber más.

—Abuto —Llamo a su vicecomandante, pero este simplemente no lo escucho, era de los borrachos que mantenía la competencia.

—Estúpido hermano, ¿qué haces aquí? Arruinando el día especial de Soyo —reprendió a su familiar cuando lo vio.

—Kagura chan no le digas nada —solicitó su amiga y después la arrastro para alejarla del resto —. Kamui san ha dicho que se va a casar conmigo.

—¡¿Qué tú y mi estúpido hermano mayor se van a casar?! —exclamó muy fuerte ante la sorpresa, realmente pensaba que su hermano solo venía a robar a la novia y llevársela lejos, nunca se le pasó por la mente de que lograra unirse en matrimonio.

Ese grito no pasó desapercibido por nadie, todos los presentes guardaron absoluto silencio y después empezaron a rodear a los nuevos prometidos para felicitarlos.

—Soyo sama, ¿pero qué pasará con su cargo? Tenía entendido que si se unía con Kamui san pensaba irse con él. —Al parecer alguien estaba pensando en lo que era realmente importante.

—No es lo que pensaba hacer, es lo que voy a hacer. —Aclaró ese punto, sorprendiendo a todos menos a su prometido, él solo afirmaba —. Pero no te preocupes por ellos, ya lo tengo cubierto. Tú, Nobunobu san serás el nuevo Shogun. —Todos estaban impactados, realmente no se esperaban esa decisión —. Has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo y ya has logrado comprender como se debe gobernar sin aplicar la fuerza ni ser marioneta de nadie. —Colocó la mano en su hombro mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa al hombre que se había convertido en su hermano mayor —. Además no estarás solo, tu mano derecha será Subaru san.

—Pero Soyo sama, ¿Qué diremos de tu ausencia? —Puede que el cargo fuera importante, pero perder la pista de una querida gobernante iba volver loco al pueblo.

—Dirán que un pirata espacial amenazó con invadir la Tierra y para evitarlo su mandataria ofreció que se llevaran una boda entre ambos y así se lograba un acuerdo de paz —dijo Kamui sorprendiendo a todos, amenazando con la punta del parasol a quien se había acercado demasiado a su actual prometida. Eso le daba veracidad a sus palabras —. El trato es que ella también conserve su cargo.

—Tu capitán puede idear buenos planes cuando quiere —murmuro Gintoki hacia el otro Yato.

—Él solo utiliza el cerebro cuando le conviene, porque para lo demás me lo deja a mí —respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

—Bien, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? —preguntó Kamui a Soyo, realmente debía irse pronto ya que dejó su tripulación sola sin ningún tipo de autoridad presente.

—Después de la boda —respondió.

—¿Piensas casarte ahorita? —cuestionó a su amiga, nunca creyó que fuera tan poco racional —. Además de que tu vestido no está en condiciones y él tampoco está vestido para la ocasión.

—Nobunobu san. —Se acercó a su mano derecha y confidente —¿Sera que puedas traer eso que está en mi habitación? —murmuro cerca de su oído para que no fuera escuchado por nadie más.

—Claro que si Soyo sama —respondió enseguida captando el mensaje.

—Kamui san acompaña a Nobunobu san por favor. Y tú, Kagura chan, acompáñame. Al resto de los invitados les pido que se queden aquí la ceremonia se llevara a cabo en unos minutos. Mientras les pido que arreglen todo para que se vea como estaba antes—Tomó de la mano a su mejor amiga y se alejaron de la multitud.

…

Enfrente del marco de flores que se había colocado para la ocasión yacía un hombre con pelirroja cabellara vistiendo un tradicional traje de boda china en tonos oscuros y bordados dorados, el novio esperaba pacientemente a su prometida, que después de llevar a cabo la ceremonia seria su mujer.

La música empezó a sonar, alertando a todos los presentes que la espera había terminado. La novia estaba haciendo su entrada al lado de su fiel mano derecha, amigo, confidente y hermano adoptivo. La ropa de ella sí que era despampanante y dejó asombrados a todos. El gran vestido tradicional chino de boda en color rojo con exóticos bordados en dorado que iban desde flores hasta un pequeño dragón en las mangas, también arrastraba una gran cola.

Cuando la novia se encontraba junto al hombre, la ceremonia dio inicio. El juez que estaba frente a ellos empezó el típico discurso que se decía en ese tipo de ocasiones.

—Soyo chan sí que me sorprende, nunca me imaginé que tuviera guardado algo como eso —murmuro para su acompañante que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

—Realmente la princesa es alguien de temer, imagínate que haya tenido planeado casarse con tu estúpido hermano y desde ese entonces haya mandado a confeccionar eso.

—¿Sería Soyo capaz de algo así? —cuestionó para su interlocutor, pero realmente esa era una pregunta sin respuesta.

—En uno de los tantos viajes al extranjero que hizo por política encontró esas ropas y las compró. Ella tenía planeadas utilizarla en su boda. No las utilizó con Subaru san ya que él, su familia y el consejo habían sugerido una etiqueta tradicional —aclaró el recién llegado que se había encargado de entregar a la novia.

—Oh ya veo —respondieron los dos al unísono. — _Definitivamente Soyo chan siempre había pensado casarse con mi hermano._ —Porque la ropa le quedaba perfectamente a la medida.

—Entonces Kamui prometes respetar, amar, cuidar y serle fiel a Soyo Tokugawa en la salud y en la enfermedad. La aceptas como tu esposa… —Ya se encontraban en la frase importante.

—¿Qué significa eso? —A todos los presentes les dieron ganas de golpear a ese novio tan despreocupado —. ¿Qué será siempre mía y puede venir conmigo? —Lo puso en palabras más simples o era como él lo comprendía.

—Si —respondió algo dudoso la persona que llevaba a cabo la ceremonia.

—Entonces sí, acepto. —Al finalizar su dialogo cargo a la princesa con sus brazos, ese estorboso vestido no era impedimento y empezó a correr hacia su nave —. Vámonos Abuto.

—Espere, todavía no se ha cumplido toda la formalidad. —Todos los presentes empezaron a correr tras el Yato que se estaba robando a la novia —. Soyo Tokugawa acepta a Kamui como su legítimo esposo. Para cuidarlo…

—Si acepto —interrumpio la frase de esa persona de autoridad, al que le estaban haciendo muy difícil su tarea de casarlo.

Kamui había detenido su andar para abrir la puerta de su nave y ahí fue cuando todos lograron alcanzarle.

—Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Señor Tokugawa puede besar a la novia.

—¿Quién es el señor Tokugawa? —cuestionó a la joven que tenía en brazos mientras subía a su nave, seguido por su fiel vice capitán.

—Ese eres tú, dijiste que conservaría mi cargo, así que tú adoptas mi apellido —explicó al que recién se había convertido en su esposo.

—No soy de seguir órdenes, pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción. —Junto sus labios con los de mujer imitando lo que veía en películas o revistas ya que nunca había pensado en hacer algo así, pero probar esos dulces labios estaba seguro que se convertiría en su nueva adicción. Mientras que ella pensaba que se encontraba en un sueño, ya que muchas veces había imaginado hacer eso con su conejito.

Antes de que las puertas de la nave se cerraran Soyo logró lanzar su ramo, el cual cayó en manos de su mejor amiga, todos empezaron a hacer indirectas sobre ese hecho. Mientras que el papá pelo plateado y los lentes de papá empezaron a dedicarle miradas de odio al actual novio de su "hija".

Desde la Tierra se encargaban de hacer señales de despedida hasta que la nave, con un mensaje de "recién casados" escrito en la parte trasera, se perdió de su vista. Definitivamente ellos iban a ser feliz al estar juntos.

 **FIN**

 _Historia escrita por:_ _ **The sun is silent**_ _y_ _ **Melgamonster**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _N/A: Bueno, hemos llegado al final de esta historia, que surgió en una noche de ideas locas en el grupo._

 _Gracias por acompañarnos a lo largo del fic y les haya complacido el final :3, era el que estaba planeado desde que la idea nació._

 _También les diré que hay un epilogo, que se subirá la próxima semana_

 _Y mis queridos monstruitos que esperan por Shinrakugumi ya lo retomare o/_

 _ **I love Okikagu:**_ _Hijikata no se anda con rodeos, él dice la verdad sin pelos en la boca. Y bueno ya no esperes por la conti, ya aquí esta y espero te haya encantado como a mi me gusto escribirla :3, nos leemos luego en otra de mis historias ;)_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leernos**_


	7. Epilogo

**PIENSA ANTES DE ACTUAR, NO SABES CUÁNDO SE PUEDE REPETIR LA HISTORIA**

 **EPILOGO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la primera habitación, solo necesito una décima de segundo para darse cuenta de que esta estaba completamente vacía, como las otras diez anteriores. La situación era grave a tal grado de que maldecía que su nueva nave fuese tan grande y con tantos pasillos, escaleras y habitaciones. Trató de calmarse pero era inútil e imposible, solo lograba volverse cada vez más loco con el pasar de los segundos. Cualquiera estaría loco con una situación como esa.

En ese momento pudo escuchar un estruendo que logró identificar de donde venía y corrió lo más rápido que pudo temiendo lo peor. Bajo las escaleras, recorrió otro pasillo y llego a uno de los salones más grandes, al deslizar la puerta lo primero que encontró fue a un hombre completamente fuera de combate a sus pies murmurando algo como "sálvenme por favor". Sus temores eran una realidad.

Elevó la vista y ahí estaba, con su pequeño cuerpo sosteniendo en su mano derecha un paraguas más grande que su cuerpo, no llevaba el kimono que su madre le había puesto en la mañana y su cabellera azabache, que era herencia de su progenitora, estaba hecha un desastre con los listones que le habían puesto tirados en el suelo. Vaya que la pequeña frente a él podía llegar a ser un desastre a veces, incluso peor que su progenitor.

—Mocosa... —Suspiró Abuto, ya no se sorprendía por encontrar a esa pequeña en situaciones así, puede que inclusive se haya acostumbrado a verla de ese modo.

—¡Tío Abuto! —exclamó la pequeña dejando ver la sonrisa heredada de su padre.—¡Volví a ganar!

—Estoy seguro que si —respondió acuclillándose a la altura de la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que observaba a los tres hombres completamente derrotados en el suelo.

—Estoy entrenando duro para ser tan fuerte como papi —afirmó la niña con sus grandes ojos esmeralda brillando con ilusión.

—Ya lo es princesa. —Esta vez le respondió el hombre que la pequeña había dejado fuera de combate.

Una niña de apenas cinco años derrotando a un hombre con demasiados años más que ella. Imposible para cualquier humano, pero ella era Tokugawa Kai, la princesa de Edo e hija del Yato más fuerte del universo.

—Papi dice que aún me falta mucho —respondió la pequeña —, pero por eso seguiré entrenando.

—Tu papi es el mismo sujeto que dijo que no tendría una familia —le respondió Abuto revolviendo aún más sus cabellos. —Por cierto... ¿dónde está tu despreocupado padre? —cuestionó al no verlo supervisando el entrenamiento de su hija.

—No sé —respondió confundida.

—Entonces puedes ayudarme a buscarlo, tu madre me pidió que lo hiciera —le dijo Abuto a la pequeña quien volvió a sonreírle asintiendo.

—¡Si yo voy! —exclamó emocionada la pequeña corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Una pequeña tan llena de energía y alegría como "el idiota que tenía por comandante". De cierta manera le causaba gracia, aquella niña representaba todo lo que "El hombre más fuerte del Harusame" afirmaba no tener...

 _Solo pudieron escucharse los llantos dentro de la habitación, la joven mujer de cabellos azabache estaba recostada en la cama haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por recuperar algo de energía, otra mujer estaba de pie sosteniendo entre sus brazos es "pequeña bola de carne" envuelta en una manta color rosa. Quien hacia el labor de enfermera sonrió dirigiéndose al fondo de la habitación donde ese joven hombre estaba sentando justo en la esquina con la mirada fija en la mujer de cabellos azabache._

— _Felicidades, es una niña— habló aquella mujer llamando la atención del joven de cabellos bermellón._

 _Él elevó la vista, los llantos seguían y hasta cierto punto eso era realmente molesto. Se levantó del suelo, observó varios minutos a la mujer y poco a poco fue dirigiendo su vista a la pequeña "cosa" que sostenía con los brazos. La expresión en su rostro era incomprensible, como si estuviera frente a especie que jamás haya visto._

— _Comandante, este es el momento en el que carga a su hija —comentó Abuto quien no se había perdido ni un solo detalle de aquel momento._

 _El aludido parpadeo varias veces confundido, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo y de nuevo dirigió su vista a la pequeña criatura. Todos lo observaban, incluso la cansada mujer que reposaba en la cama._

— _¿Mi hija? —cuestionó sin dejar de ver la criatura que no dejaba de llorar._

— _Así es. — Fue esta vez Soyo quien le respondió._

 _La criatura cubierta con esa manta rosada era pequeña, demasiado pequeña, se veía tan delicada como una flor. Su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, posiblemente porque hasta el momento no había dejado de llorar. Él siguió observándola, sus pocos cabellos eran como los de su madre, azabaches, pero su piel parecía ser tan blanca característica de los de su especie, era linda._

— _Cárgala de una vez, ¿que no ves que la enfermera se está cansando? —asistió Abuto logrando hacer que el volviera en sí._

 _Intercambio miradas con la enfermera, como si estuviese diciéndole que si algo salía mal la mataría. Con sumo cuidado rodeo con sus brazos a la pequeña tomándose su tiempo en asegurarse de que lo estuviera haciendo bien hasta que por fin pudo tenerla entre sus brazos y justo en ese segundo los llantos cesaron._

 _Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos._

 _Él la observó más de cerca, cada detalle de su pequeño rostro, su nariz, su boquita, sus mejillas... Sus ojos color esmeralda que estaban mirándolo._

 _Esa criatura, tan pequeña y con una vida por delante era suya, su hija, ¿cómo pudo pasar tantos años negándose a tener algo como eso? ¿Cómo pudo negarse a tener a ese ser que podía amar más que a nadie en el universo?_

— _¿Es muy linda no es así señor? —cuestionó a la enfermera observando a la pequeña que ahora reposaba tranquila en los brazos de su padre, hasta que vio como una gota caía en la mejilla de la pequeña. —¿Señor?_

 _La mujer elevo la vista alarmada. Él estaba sonriendo sin dejar de observar a la pequeña mientras las lágrimas parecían brotar sin su permiso._

— _Es mía—. Murmuro mientras abrazaba a la pequeña._

—¡Mami!—. Exclamó la pequeña sacando de sus pensamientos a Abuto.

La pequeña corría rápidamente a donde aquella mujer estaba. Vestía un kimono color rojo y su larga cabellera azabache estaba sujetada en una coleta que se reposaba en su hombro izquierdo. Ella sonrió al ver a su pequeña hasta que pudo notar que ya no vestía el kimono que le tomo tanto tiempo ponerle.

—¡Kai chan! —exclamó la mujer provocando que la pequeña frenara y tratara de huir, pero su intento fue bloqueo debido a la rapidez de su madre al sostener el brazo.—De nuevo estas hecha un desastre por irte a entrenar, te he dicho que tienes tu horario para entrenar.

—¡Fue idea de Abuto!—. Se excusó rápidamente la pequeña.

—Yo sé que no, solo hay alguien en esta nave que no respeta los horarios que te di —afirmó la mujer, mientras con la vista lograba localizar al causante de que su hija estuviera en tan malas condiciones.

—¡No! No, yo fui sola papi no me dijo nada de entrenar hoy —dijo la pequeña intentando salvar el pellejo de su padre.

—Kai ¿por qué no estás en el lugar de entrenamiento? —cuestionó el hombre de largos cabellos bermellón cuando llegó al lugar donde estaban sus amadas mujeres y su vice capitán para después aproximarse a donde su pequeña hija estaba.

—Ka~ mui~ san~ —Parece que después de tantos años junto a él, le había aprendido algunas mañas —. Ka~ i~ chan~ —Pronunció sus nombres con una sonrisa y ese tono cantadito como si fuera lo más tierno del mundo, pero para esos tres Yatos ahí presentes sabían que significaba peligro.

—Bueno, creo que mejor me voy. No me quiero meter en problemas familia... —Abuto apenas estaba pronunciando las palabras que lo harían escapar de esa situación, cuando escuchó la puerta enfrente de ellos cerrarse —. Bueno creo que esta vez me quedare un rato más —dijo resignado.

—Saben muy bien que hoy vamos a aterrizar en la Tierra para cumplir con obligaciones de Shogun, que aunque este lejos me sigo preocupando por mi gente —. Empezó Soyo su sermón —. Por eso les pedí que estuvieran presentables para cuando lleguemos.

—Pero Nariz rota y el otro ya saben arreglárselas muy bien sin ti, no debemos que estar yendo cada tres meses a verlos. —Kamui intentaba zafarse de ese compromiso.

—Mamá el tiempo que perdemos yendo allá podríamos utilizarlo para entrenar —. La pequeña ya se encontraba suplicando a su progenitora con los ojos más tiernos que podía.

—Oh pero pensé que les gustaba ir para allá. —Les dio la espalda y ahora ella era quien caminaba hacia la puerta —. Ya le diré a Souji que busque alguien con quien jugar, tal vez si Subaru san me pide que me quede una noche más en la Tierra acepte y le pediré que me ayude a regalar el banquete con el que normalmente nos reciben a los niños del orfanato. —Después de haber dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

Los tres Yatos se voltearon a ver entre ellos, como si estuvieran analizando las palabras que momento atrás les fueron comunicadas.

—Bueno, realmente si extraño hacer travesuras con Souji.

—Además de que la comida es deliciosa y tal vez tengamos suerte y me dejen luchar con los samuráis. —Ambos se habían puesto de pie y caminaban hacia la puerta.

—Espero que mami me deje probar la fuerza de los nuevos reclutas de la milicia, es entretenido ver como se frustran cuando una niña les ganas. —Alguien era partidaria de presumir su fuerza.

—Oh si es muy divertido ver eso —. Padre e hija ya habían abandonado la habitación para seguir los pasos de la mandataria.

—Creo que definitivamente ella es la más terrorífica de todos los que hay en la nave, es la líder de toda la milicia de un país además de que tiene a su disposición a los más fuertes del planeta, aparte de que es esposa del capitán del mejor escuadrón del Harusame y candidato a almirante de los piratas espaciales, el cual está a su completo control —externo Abuto para sí mismo, ya que se encontraba solo en ese lugar —. Y parece que su hija va por el mismo camino, ellos si que son una pareja de temer. —Dio una carcajada y siguió a su capitán porque conociendo a la Shogun, él también estaba incluido en los planes familiares.

 **FIN**

 _Historia escrita por:_ ** _The sun is silent_** _y_ ** _Melgamonster_**

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 _N/A: Bueno esta historia ya llegó a su fin x3, genial una historia terminada para la colección n.n_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y brindarnos sus comentarios :3_

 _Me alegra que se hayan animado a convivir con esta intento de escritora x3_

 _Nos leemos luego en las próximas actualizaciones x3_

 ** _I love Okikagu_** _: Gracias por ser una lectora frecuente *Corazon* sabes que eres mi waifu por eso, espero hayas disfrutado el epilogo x3, sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin Okikagu, por eso lo meto en cualquier fic que haga de Gintama (¿?) xD_


End file.
